The Exchange Student from Heck
by Elena Forest
Summary: When Tamaki was younger, he met an exchange student from America. But how will he react when she finds him in Japan four years later? Epilog complete. Story Complete. Sequel: The Host Club and New York
1. Prolog

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter One

**PROLOG**

"Tamaki! Tamaki!"

Tamaki turned around to confront the female who had addressed him. "Oh, hey Ahna!" The boy smiled to the exchange student.

Ahna brushed her long mousey brown hair up in a pony tail as she talked. "Nice out today,"

"Sure is. C'mon, class is about to start."

"Right."

The two headed inside the school building.

"France is so pretty in the morning," Ahna sighed. "So how is your mother? Is she doing better?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yea, she is doing great. Ahna, I've been meaning to ask….how did you end up in the exchange student program, anyways?"

"Well," Ahna said. A far away look came to her eyes. "You see, it happened like this…."

*New York, some apartment block, last year*

"Uncle?"

"Yes Ahn?"

"I want to see the world."

"Is this part of your 'become the earth's most famous artist in history' plan?"

Ahna laughed. "Yes, it is. I want to go to Paris and see all the great painting by amazing artists. Oh there's too many to name…!" Ahna sighed with pleasure.

"Ahna, I had a great idea .Why don't you sign up for the school's foreign exchange student program? If you do well enough, next year, I believe it's a school in Paris that we're trading with…"

"Oh, really Uncle? You'd pay for me to go to Paris? Oh thank you Uncle!"

"But only if you do well in school…"

*Back to the present*

"Wow, so your uncle is the reason that you're here?"

"Pretty much. Class is starting, you'd better run."

"Yea. See you later, Ahna!"

Ahna smiled after her French friend, and then went inside the class room she was standing in front of. She was a year younger then Tamaki, so they were, naturally, in different classes.

_I don't know what I'd do if Tamaki hadn't become my friend, _Ahna thought. _I really don't. _


	2. New Arrangements

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 2

Haruhi smiled across the room at the members of her club. The 'king', Tamaki, the twins Hikaru (Older) and Karu (Younger), Hani (really short), Mori (Kind of scary looking) and Kyoya (The manager) looked back at her. Haruhi, in the club because of debt, was actually a girl, even though she dressed in the boy's uniform. Today the host club was cosplaying as doctors.

"Time to start the club activities! Haruhi, please let the ladies in," Tamaki said with a big sweeping motion of his arms. Haruhi did as Tamaki asked. She was greeted by a massive swarm of enthusiastic girls.

_And so the day begins, _Haruhi thought as she lead three girls, her regular customers, to a table. _Another day in the life of a female host._

***

"Tamaki, why do you always cosplay in your club?" One of Tamaki's guests asked.

"Why, to keep you entertained, princess," The king replied. The girls that surrounded him giggled and blushed. Just then his cell buzzed in his pocket. "Excuse me, ladies, I must take this call. It may be important. I'll be back in a moment, so help your self to tea and cakes."

Tamaki stood up and went outside the music room.

"Hello, Tamaki speaking."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "No way."

He nearly dropped the phone as his mouth went dry. "T-tomorrow?"

Tamaki let out a little sigh. "'Kay. Bye."

***

*America, New York, Some big and busy airport, three days ago*

"Flight to Tokyo, Japan, departs in twenty minutes. Boarding for this flight starts now."

Ahna let out a sigh of relief. This horrid journey was almost over.

Ahna's Uncle had grown deathly ill and could no longer take custody of her. Seeing as Ahna had never known her grandparents, and her only friend was currently living in Africa, Ahna had called up France to find Tamaki. After several hours, she was connected to a wealthy French family who knew Tamaki's mother. Apparently, Tamaki and his mother had been separated about three years ago. This family also told Ahna that Tamaki currently was living with his father in Japan.

So Ahna called her Uncle's friend who lived about an hour from Tokyo. He was willing to let Ahna come and stay with him. So that is what she was doing.

Ahna shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her carry-on and yawned. She shuffled foreword to board the airplane.

Almost immediately, Ahna fell asleep, and when she awoke, she was over the ocean, six hours later. After consulting her watch, Ahna learned it was around eight.

_This is why it was so very stupid to catch the flight that left at two in the friggin' morning, _she thought as she suppressed a yawn.

Mentally doing the math, Ahna figured it was about nine to ten at night in Tokyo, her flight's destination. With that in mind, Ahna fell asleep once more. They would be arriving in about seven hours, and Ahna needed her sleep.

Six hours and forty minutes later, Ahna arrived in Tokyo. It was four thirty in the morning.

After retrieving her luggage, Ahna sat down on a bench to wait to be picked up by her Uncle's friend.

Ahna's cell buzzed in her pocket. She took it out groggily.

"Hello…"

"Am I speaking to Miss Ahna Grands?"

"The one and only. Who is this, please?" The question that had just been asked startled Ahna.

"It's me, Handiru. You were supposed to come and stay with me."

"Oh. Yeah?"

"I've been unexpectedly called away on an urgent business call. It's really very urgent, so I contacted an old friend of mine. Suoh. He has a son about your age, and Mr. Suoh will pick you up. I've made arrangements for you to stay in an apartment block, so Mr. Suoh will drop you off there. Unfortunately, he won't arrive until this tomorrow morning. I advise you check into an overnight hotel, Ahna. But look around, see some sights. I am terribly sorry Ahna, but I did for you as much as I could."

Ahna was silent. How had her life so suddenly turned into a living hell?

"What about school?" She finally asked after a long pause.

"Mr. Suoh is the chairman of the very elite privet school. He will arrange a temporary scholarship for you."

"Which grades will my scholar ship be based on?"

"On you all of your grades, Ahna. Mr. Suoh said all of your grades were very exceptional, especially you foreign languages and math skills. Ahna, I'm terribly sorry about all this."

Ahan blinked away a few tears. "It's okay, Handiru. It isn't your fault."

"I'm afraid it is...goodbye, Ahna. You really are an exceptional girl." Then the line went dead.

Ahna began to cry. She didn't know what else to do.

After pulling herself together, Ahna decide to check into the cheapest motel she could find.

After doing that, Ahna fell asleep. She couldn't think of anything else to do.

Ahna woke to a knocking sound.

"Just one more minute, Unk," She called out using the nick name she always used for her uncle. She opened her eyes and realized she was not in her room. She sat with a jolt, realizing she was not under the bed covers and still fully clothed.

Squinting, she looked to her right to see out the window. The harsh light told her it was already Tuesday. Mr. Suoh would be picking her up.

Ahna peered through the peep hole in her door. Seeing a kind looking man in a suit, she unlocked and opened the door.

"Miss Grands?" The man questioned.

Ahna nodded.

"Mr. Suoh sent me to pick you up. Please come with me."

"….Sure…." Ahna wasn't really sure how to react. She grabbed her two small suitcases and heavy back pack. Then she followed the man.

In the lobby, she checked out, and the man waited for her. When she walked outside, she was stunned silent. The man took this opportunity to grab her suitcases and load them into the limo.

"Y-you don't expect me to ride in a _limo, _right? I mean…right?"

"This is your ride, Miss Grands." The man replied as he opened the door for her.

Blinking more than six times, Ahna walked foreword and climbed shakily into the luxurious car. The man walked around the driver's side and climbed in. The motor started with a long, drawn out purr.

Ahna took this opportunity to look at her watch, which she had programmed to the correct time in Japan, and see what the time was.

_I slept not only through the remaining hours of Tuesday and the night but until noon!!!! Man, am I hungry…._

The ride in the limo didn't take long. It wasn't very far from the airport to the apartment block witch Mr. Suoh had arranged for Ahna to stay in.

The limo stopped. Before the driver could open her door, Ahna scrambled out of the limo, suitcases in hand. Her back pack was still resting on Ahna's shoulders.

"Your room is room number 204." The driver told Ahna, dropping a small, shiny silver key into her hand. "Good bye," He said, and then the limo sped off.

_So this is where I'll be staying, _Ahna thought as she gazed at the building. She began to lug her cases toward the upper floor room which now belonged to Ahna. _Kinda like back in NY. But why did Suoh go through all this trouble on such short notice? And _how_? It isn't like they're rich or anything…_


	3. I'm Back!

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter Three

**Hey every one! Elena here. Before I start, I want to thank everyone who's read this far! This is actually getting a lot more popular than I thought I would! BIG thanks to StarlightWish17, soubi12, xxdarkvampireangelxx and Xx-mustlovecrayons-xX for reviewing! Big thanks to Blackbeauty418, zainab88, Xx-mustlovecrayons-xX, soubi12 and xxdarkvampireangelxx for putting this one story alert! Now, without further ado, let us begin!**

*Ahna's POV*

I pushed the key into the lock. When I tried to turn it, it did not budge. I pulled it harder.

_Maybe I'm turning it the wrong way, _I thought. I tried the other direction with no result. It went on like this for about twenty minutes, struggling to get the door open.

It didn't open. Sighing, I slumped downwards, my back to that dang door.

"What won't that stupid thing open?" I muttered some cuss words to myself, and looked up at the key that was still on the lock. "That's what I get for trusting a dude I've never met," I said to myself.

Still sitting, leaning against the door, I wondered what the time was. One glance at my watch later, I learned it was almost five in the afternoon. Witch reminded me I hadn't had lunch. Or breakfast. Or dinner…or lunch before that. My stomach growled something furious.

"Unnnghhh," I put my hand to my tummy and wondered where I could possibly get some food.

I was still moaning about how starving I was when I heard footsteps. I didn't bother moving. Instead I gazed boredly toward the stairs.

I guy appeared. He was wearing a blue and black uniform. He had brown hair that fell into his eyes. He was looking down, anyways, so I couldn't really see his eyes. I heard him mumbling about groceries, and decided he was trust worthy enough. That's something I do; judge people quickly.

"Yo," I called out. "Know where I can get something to eat? Like, right away?"

The dude, who had reached the top of the wooden stairs, looked up in surprise. "Uhm, me?" He questioned.

"No, I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to that stupid hobo behind you," I rolled my eyes. When the guy gave me a strange look, I realized I'd been talking in English. I laughed it off, then started talking in Japanese again. "Yes. I'm talking to you,"

"Oh," He smiled easily at me. "Okay. So…I'm Haruhi Fujioka. You are?"

I shrugged. "I just moved in. I'm Ahnabelle Grands. Call me Ahna. Every one dose. Can I have something to eat now?"

Haruhi got a little red. "Can't you get your own food?"

I shrugged again. "I'm outta money and I'm locked out of my apartment. So help." I looked at Haruhi with the saddest look that I could muster. "You see," I said, well, more like whined, while forcing fake tears, "My uncle is sick. And I'm an orphan. So I came here to find my friend," I sniffled. "But it's like he doesn't even care anymore…" I turned away from Haruhi, and covered my face with my hands. "And now…I can't get in…and I'm hungry," I made a little sob. Unplanned, my stomach made a huge growling noise. "And…and…and…" I gulped.

_This is when six straight years of acting camp pays off, _I thought.

"Oh," Haruhi said. "I'm sorry."

Actually, everything I'd said was true, except for Tamaki not caring any more. That sure was not true. I hadn't seen Tamaki in, let's face it, four years, but that didn't mean he didn't care, right?

"All…all I'm asking for…is just a bite…just something to eat…and…do you know how to get my apartment open? I mean...it would be greatly appreciated." I added a sob here and there.

"Well…I don't know about food, but I can get your door open," Haruhi admitted.

"Okay!" I said, instantly perking up.

Haruhi gave me a strange look, and came over, past his own apartment to mine. "You really remind me of someone else I know," Haruhi laughed. He took my key from me. I stood up, and heard him say something that sounded like, 'so much that it's scary.' He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, then swung my apartment door open.

I couldn't help it; my mouth fell open. "How'd you _do _that?"

Haruhi shrugged modestly. "There's a trick to it. You've got to kind of push and turn at the same time. Took my a while to figure it out too." He checked his watch. Then he said, "I've got to go. See you later?" He turned to go away, but I stopped him.

"What school do you go to?"

"Ouran," He answered before running off. I watched him go down the street, then went inside my new apartment, luggage in tow.

The first thing I did was examine it. It was fully furnished with two bedrooms, kitchen, and a living room slash study.

The second thing I did was check to fridge. It was full of food! I grabbed a thing of packaged sushi and gobbled it down, standing right there in the kitchen. Then I unpacked my stuff in the bedroom.

"Now what?" I muttered, now in the living room. I noticed a white folded piece of paper in the middle of the coffee table.

I opened it up.

Apple,

Music room three. Be there after school.

~Tea

I smiled. Tamaki had used the old nicknames. I was Apple, like the fruit, and he was Tea, like the drink.

I yawned. I was feeling weirdly sleepy again.

After locking the door, I fell asleep on the couch.

***

I woke up disoriented. I looked at the clock, and realized that I had slept away the rest of my Tuesday. So now it was Wednesday.

_Maybe I should call Mister Suoh and thank him, _I thought. After about thirty minutes of searching, I found a work number. The phone rang four time before someone picked up.

"Hello. Who is speaking?"

_Uhm…uh oh. I haven't thought this through!!! Now what do I say??? I…uhm…okay…here goes nothing…._

"My name is Ahnabelle Grands…uhm….may I talk to Mr. Suoh? "

"Oh, hello Ahna! I'll hand you over to Suoh right away!"

That was easier than I thought it would be.

Mr. Suoh's came over the phone. "Hello there, Ahna! How was your trip?"

We chatted a little bit. I eventually was able to stutter out my thanks.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble, just for little ol' me! I mean, I really appreciate it, and it was great, but an entire apartment is a bit much. A hotel would have been fine…."

Mr. Suoh cut me off with laughter. "You're so modest, Ahna. Of course it would only be the best for you!! Now, about school. I was going over your grades and they are most exceptional. I will be going over a scholarship for you with my council in ten minutes. If you would meet us there, you would have a hand in the discussion as well. What do you say?"

I blinked. "Your council?"

Mr. Suoh only laughed again. "I am chairman of the elite Ouran Academy, a private establishment."

Ouran. That sounded familiar. I'd probably heard it in passing, I decided, and thought nothing more of it.

"Okay."

***

I won't explain the entire long meeting. In short, it was boring, and in the end I got in. A tailor took my measurements and told me that my uniforms would be ready on Monday. Peachy. Mr. Suoh told me that I'd start school tomorrow, and then gave me some 'allowance'. I tried to politely refuse, but he insisted. Whatever.

***

Ah, Thursday! That means it is almost the weekend. I walked out of my apartment, a new book bag under my arm. Book bags are strange. Haven't Japanese people heard of 'backpacks'?

I was thinking about how backpacks were made, so I didn't see Haruhi exit his apartment. I walked straight into him. This caused both of us to fall back onto our butts.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't see you there."

Haruhi blinked and looked up at me. Then he said, "No, s'all right! Happens all the time!" he laughed, and I joined him. While he stood up, I noticed he was wearing the same uniform he had been wearing when I met him.

"Well," I said. "Better get going! To school that is."

"You aren't wearing a uniform," He noted.

"I haven't gotten mine yet. I'll be getting it on Monday. This'll have to do for now," I shrugged, gesturing to my beat up denim pants and loose t-shirt. I had pulled my super straight, and now super short hair into a tiny pony tail as I talked. I just do that a lot. A lot fell out and framed my face. It was too short to stay up.

Haruhi looked at me sideways. "You cut your hair," he said. Then he smiled. "It's cuter like that."

I blushed and looked at my shoes. I wasn't used to being complimented by boys. All the guys in NY were all too shy. "Thanks," I said. "I cut my hair because it's my first day at a new school. I always do that…it's something my Uncle started with me…"

"So what school are you going to?" He asked politely.

"Something Academy. I can't remember. I got a scholar ship. I put my hands in my pocket and fingered the note from Tamaki. "Doesn't it start soon?"

He nodded. "I'll walk you as far as I can," he offered.

I smiled. "Sure!"

***

Like, five minutes after Haruhi turned to a different direction then I did, I ended up at Ouran Academy. I whistled. "This could be a castle!" I muttered to myself.

Now, I didn't have a map of the place. I just went in and wondered about. I passed giggling girls and boys. After talking to three people, I found the office.

In the office, a lady gave me a map of the school and a schedule. Apparently I was in class 2-A or B-1 something. But whatever. I can't remember this stuff. As long as I'm in the correct classroom, it's okay by me.

After six minutes of searching, I found where I was supposed to be. But I was late.

_That's what I get for not looking at this dang map any sooner, _I thought as I pushed into my classroom.

The teacher gave me a huge smile.

"Oh, you must be Ahnabella!" She exclaimed.

"Ahanbelle," I corrected under my breath.

"Ahnabella, please tell the class a little about yourself!"  
_What a happy-go-lucky teacher, _I thought, and turned to the class. "My namae is Ahna**belle** Grands," I said, improvising on the 'Belle' part. "You can call me Ahna. I'm from New York, America and..that's all." I shrugged.

"Well, Ahnabella," the teacher said, still saying my name wrong. "You can take the seat behind Mr. Fujioka!"

_Haruhi Fujioka? _I wondered. And indeed it was. As I walked to the back of the class, several people waved or smiled. Some whispered. I smiled to Haruhi, while thinking, _I never thought I'd find _HIM_ at such an elite and snobby school…I wonder how he ended up here?_

Haruhi had a funny look on his face. Kind of an apologetic happy expression. Huh?

I settled down between a blond boy and a girl with super curly hair.

Lesson after lesson after lesson….ugh. Then finally it was the class before lunch.

_And….carry the two…UGH I'M SO HUNGRY!!!!!_ My stomach growled very softly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since the sushi yesterday. _The bell should ring in….ah, there it is….finally!!!!_ I smiled and shoved my stuff into my bag, and was out of the door before anyone else. I had a bagged lunch, but where was I going to go to eat it? These thoughts were consuming my mind, so I didn't see the two red heads that had come out of nowhere.

Suddenly, I was on my stomach and my chin had a big scrape on it. My books, papers and pencils had gone everywhere.

"Oops," I heard two voices say in unison. "That was an accident!" But it didn't sound or seem like an accident.

I stood up, ignoring my stuff. I drew myself up to my full height, exactly six feet. I put my hands on my hips and gave them my meanest look.

"You can't push me around," I growled. "You think you can? Too bad." I glowered down at them.

The two squeaked and scurried away, obviously scared. I sighed and scooped up my things.

_Am I hungry, _I thought. _Where's my lunch? It was here only a moment ago…..CRAP! I bet those no good twins took it…Grrrrrr……_

I looked up in time to see them disappear around the corner. And sure enough, one was holding my lunch box.

What did you expect me to do? I chased them, of course.

I followed them outside, into the south building and up the stairs. Each time I got close to them, they drew farther away.

They were nearly to the end of the north hall on the top floor when I managed to tackle the one with my lunch. I grabbed my lunch from him while he was down, and then sat on his stomach.

"_No one, I mean NO ONE takes my lunch. GOT THAT, PUNK???" _I growled, getting in his face.

The color drained from his face. He nodded feverishly. After I stood up, he scrambled away and grabbed his twin. Both were as white as a sheet. I couldn't help it when they looked at me, scared out of their wits. I burst out laughing-hard.

"Oh man!" I choked out. "You should see your faces! Your _afraid _of me!! Oh—oh!" I gasped for breath. "Never thought I'd see the day!" I chuckled. "Ooh, my stomach…" I trailed off, wiping tears from my eyes. Then I noticed the sign above the door at the end of the hall way.

"Music room three?" I muttered to myself, all laughter forgotten. I grabbed the note from the pocket, and checked I was in the correct place. I was.

"Awesome, you guys, thank…" I trailed off, realizing the twins were gone. I shrugged it off, and forgetting my lunch and book bag, I walked towards the music room.

I paused, my hand hovering over the handle. I was starting to have clams about seeing Tamaki again. I took a deep breath to mentally prepare myself, but then I heard a voice from inside the room.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! That was horrible of you! How dare! She's a sweet girl, and didn't deserve that. Besides, the last meal she could have had might have been _days _ago!"

"Ah, Haruhi!! Come one, we were just playing!"

"Kyoya! Have you found anything on her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Mitskuni,"

"Aw Takashi, why not?"

"Don't."

"Aw…okay Takashi. Can I have some cake?"

"Ah."

"Yay! Cake!"

I didn't recognize any of those voices, except Haruhi's. I couldn't help my face from falling. Somehow, I'd expect Tamaki to be there, no matter when the time was that I'd come to the unused music room at. But then….

"Haruhi, come here for a moment,"

_Tamaki!_

*Tamaki's POV*

"Haruhi, come here for a moment," I said. I wanted to ask-again-if I could come over to her house.

"Yea?" Haruhi looked up from yelling at the twins.

"I was…" I was cut off by the softest noise. "Shhhh!!" I hissed. "Someone's at the door! POSITIONS!"

*Ahna's POV*

When I opened the door, I couldn't see anything. It was all yellow. I closed my eyes as soon as I saw the rose petals. I waited for the yellow lights and rose petals to stop.

"Welcome," they chorused. I opened my eyes. I saw Haruhi first, and smiled at him. "Hey Haruhi….I'm looking for…"

That's when I saw the rest of them. The twins were standing in front of a chair, backs to me. I couldn't see who was sitting in the chair. A little blond kid was standing in front of Haruhi, and behind both of them, off to the side was a tall guy with black hair. Another guy with black hair and glasses was standing to the right of the twins.

"Who might you be?" the one with glasses inquired.

"I'm Ahnabelle Grands." I told him. You can call me Ahna."

"Hey, boss, you okay?"

"Yea boss. This is the first time you've failed to properly greet a lady."

That was the twins talking. They leaned a tiny bit closer to the person in the chair, making a small gap. Looking through that tiny gap, I saw who was in the chair.

"No, it isn't," I told them. Both twins made a little 'hmmm?' noise. The identical looks on their faces made me chuckle.

"Four years ago, he didn't have a clue about romance. I would know." I burst out laughing for the second time that day. "Hello Tamaki. I'm back."

**Reviews are better then an angry Ahna! :D**


	4. Worries

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter Four

"So you are, Apple. How're you? Haven't seen you in four years."

Ahna grinned. "You idiot you, you haven't changed a bit. The same old Tea…"

"Tea? Apple? What kind of nicknames are those?" The twins asked in unison. Kaoru had his left arm around Hikaru's shoulder, right hand on his hip, and his left leg crossed over his right. Hikaru's position was exactly the same, but opposite. The twins were standing off to the left.

"Code names," Tamaki and Ahna answered at the same time, like the twins usually did. Tamaki gave a half smile and Ahna gave a full one.

_Man….suddenly I don't feel so hot…why am I so nervous, all a sudden? Is it Ahna? I mean….I haven't seen her in four years…gosh, her hair is all short…much cuter when it was longer…what am I thinking? Snap out of it Tamaki….pull it together!!!!_

Tamaki drew in a big breathe. _Just act regular…but will Ahna like the new 'regular' me?_

Tamaki looked around, just to see how everyone else was reacting.

The twins were talking quietly with each other and occasionally looking up and Tamaki. Hani was obliviously eating cake and Mori was sitting at the table across from him. Haruhi was gazing off into space, thinking thoughts about who knows what. And Kyoya was doing what he did best. Researching Ahna.

Kyoya wasn't finding much, though. Ahna had an account on seven different art sites, two fan sites, and a youtube. But on each site, she'd put the same info:

Hi! My name's Ahnabelle. You can call me Ahn, or Ahna! :D

Well, I'm 15 and live in the crazy city of New York. My favorite subjects include history and art! I live with my uncle because my parents died in a crash when I was five.

My eyes are a weird silver color. My fave color is purple! I'm pretty much a tom boy, but I usually keep my hair long.

My best friend currently lives in Africa. :D

Well, enjoy my page, so peace out freaky bros!!!! ;-)

It gave Kyoya little info. But it was nothing he didn't already know. The only thing that Kyoya _did _know is that he didn't like this Ahna figure.

Ahna and Tamaki were still looking at each other, Ahna grinning like an idiot.

"Wacha waiting for?" She eventually asked. In French.

Tamaki shrugged, then replied in French "What are YOU waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you."

Tamaki smiled. He didn't say anything.

Ahna came over and stood beside Tamaki's chair. Tamaki stood up, and turned to face her. They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Wow." Ahan said eventually. "Awkward silence!" She sung the last two wards, which made the situation even more awkward.

Ahna rolled her eyes. Then she lunged foreword, without thinking, and flung her arms around Tamaki in a hug.

"There," She said when she pulled away. She was still grinning like an idiot, and a faint blush crept across her cheeks when she realized everyone was staring. "What?" She said, addressing everyone. "_Someone _had to do _something,_"

*Ahna's POV*

Okay…that was stupid of me. I'd forgotten that there were other people in the room.

That was embarrassing. I looked to Tamaki and saw he was blushing as well. Oops.

"Wow, Ahn. You're as tall as me now." Tamaki laughed, trying to brush away the awkward embarrassment.

"I'm a string bean, all right!" I smiled.

Tamaki smiled nervously back.

*Haruhi POV*

After school, I was walking home with Ahna. Tamaki had insisted on not having club activities today. He looked kinda feverish, now that I think about it… I hope he isn't too sick…

"Haruhi?" Ahna's voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Mmm?"

"How did a sweet boy like you end up in my Tamaki's host club, anyway?"

_My Tamaki's? She sounds like they're a couple._

Ahna laughed, before I could answer. "I said 'my Tamaki' didn't I?" she murmured to herself. "I've gotta stop doing that…"

I shrugged, brushing aside her little comment. "I broke a vase and now I'm in debt, so to pay off the debt I'm working as a host."

She nodded. "Tamaki has changed a lot." She said, sounding sad. "It's almost like he didn't want to see me today. I hope he hadn't forgotten about me..." Ahna sighed. "I think he's mad at me Haruhi, and I don't like it when he's mad. Or sad. Maybe he's mad and sad. Haruhi, I don't know what to do. How do I solve this? Can you help me? Ask Tamaki or something." She avoided my gaze.

"I can't do that," I told her. We turned the corner, and the apartment block loomed into view. "If you really want to know, ask him. Tomorrow is Friday; ask how he feels him after the Club is done. I can't do your business for you."

Ahna was silent, pondering this. "You're right!" She said suddenly. "I'll ask him about it!"

We were silent for a moment, and I swear, Ahna was practically glowing.

The she let out a long, depressed sigh.

"Are you my friend, Haruhi?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

This took me by surprise. Was Ahna seriously asking me if I was her friend?

"Well, I only just met you, 'ya know? I wouldn't exactly say that we're friends yet." No offense intended.

"Oh." Ahna's face fell and she looked away from me. "I guess I'm really not meant to have any real friends, right?" She looked up at the sky.

We reached the apartment. I was feeling pretty bad, I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. We climbed up the stair in silence. We simotaniously unlocked out apartment doors.

"Well…see you tomorrow, Ahna," I smiled at her a little.

"Yea." She said. "Bye."

She went into her apartment and closed the door softly. I went inside my apartment , still thinking about Ahna. She had a secret. That was for sure.

"Who was that?" A person asked. A man with long red hair came out of the living room. It was my dad.

"No one," I replied. "It was no one."

He looked at me funny, then turned around and went into the living room. "If you say so," He told me.

I dropped my bags on the floor and began to take off my shoes.

My mind was still lingering on Ahna while I made some tea for my father and I.

_This is going to keep me up all night,_ I thought. _All night._

*Tamaki POV*

I paced back and forth in my bedroom. Back and forth, back and forth. Forth and back. Forth. What a funny word. But funny words couldn't distract me from thinking about Ahna.

I couldn't get her off my mind.

Ahna crying. Ahna laughing. Ahna smiling.

I was confused.

Ahna was my friend, but we hadn't contacted each other in four entire years. I always wondered how she was doing—but I never knew. Being with her all that time ago was so easy. I could express my feelings, and listen to hers. We could play and act silly without making a fool of ourselves, in the other's eyes. I could play with her hair. She could do handstands. Impress me with her drawings. Surprise me. Make me laugh.

But now…She was different. She was…more mature. And I hadn't changed. Even though she's fifteen now, and I'm sixteen, it felt as if she was suddenly eighteen. And I was thirteen again.

But, _was _Ahna my friend?

Were we closer than that? Farther?

And then…what was she doing here? I didn't know! It was like she'd dropped right out of the sky! And where was she staying? A hotel? The house of an acquaintance? Had she come all this way just to see me?

I groaned, and stopped pacing, right in the middle of my room. I dropped down on my bad, head in my hands. I groaned again. I was getting a headache. I was also tired, seeing as it was past midnight. I was getting a fever, too. And why? Why, it was all because of Ahna.

We were just friends, weren't we?

Just friends…

**Yay! Cliffie! I want to thank everyone for reading this far. Also, yay for the number four!! Watch: when I typed this out, it came to four pages. This is chapter four, and I used four different POVs (Normal, Haruhi, Ahna and Tamaki)**

**Wow. I must be obsessed with the number 4! ;-)**

**Thankies to everyone who has reviewed! Bigger thankies to KittyPersona, satakeuchiha and StarlighWish17 for faveing!!!!!! And to Chibi Fox-chan for putting this on alerts!!!**

**I'm gonna be gone and might not able to upload for a while. Maybe a short chapter 5 on Monday.….so yeah…Hope you liked this one!**

**~Elena**

**Reviews are better than a pair of plotting twins!!**


	5. A Little Big Surprise

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter Five

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! OVER THEE HUNDRED HITS!! NEARLY FOUR HUNDRED!!!!!! YAAAAAAY!!! This chapie is gonna be good, I think! Before I start, tankiez to Emalee Roze ZomgKelly, Tamakigirl88, Alina Alone and Hikari no Hoshi for putting this on story alert!!!! More Tankiez to some favoriters---Haruko-Uzumaki, satakeuchiha, and LiadenKiru!!!! A big bag of cookies or any other baked goods for reviewers! :D Enjoy the story!!!!!**

*Kyoya POV*

It wasn't possible. It was illogical. No one should be capable of it.

Nobody should be able to be _that _happy and cheerful.

But Ahna was.

She's so infuriating! It was like she was joined to the host club members by her pinkie and hip. She stayed glued to Haruhi during classes! Walked to her other classes with Hikaru and Kaoru! Ate cake with Hani and Mori during break. Sat next to Tamaki at lunch! And she visited the Club during afternoon break, too. She requested Tamaki, and sat less than an inch away from him, blushing and giggling. Then she departed with the twins, off to their next class!!

The worst part was hat nobody seemed to notice except me!

And to make it worse, it was infectious. When she would laugh, everyone else would, too. Or smiling. It made everyone else feel like grinning. When she blushed, the girls near her blushed, too. It was like she was trapped in her own little bubble of happiness. But it couldn't last. Bubbles have to pop at some point, right? Part of me wanted the bubble to have popped two hours ago, but the other part of me wanted it to pop in two days. It had to be a façade; had to be! But why couldn't I see what she was hiding? Usually I can see right through people's facades; not Ahna's.

The entire day passed like this. Finally, school ended, and Host Club was about to start after school activities. So far, Ahna was a no-show. Thank goodness, maybe she wouldn't show at all. Maybe she had scurried back to New York, where she belonged.

We were all sitting around in music room three, the unused music room where we went about all of our club duties. I was sitting in the back of the room, doing nothing, but pretending to be doing something on my laptop. I was actually thinking about Ahna.

I heard Ahna's name from across the room. I glanced up, then quickly brought my gaze back to my laptop's screen so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Tamakiiiiii!!! Where's Ahna-chan?" That was Hani.

"She's out, Hani," Tamki replied. "She told me she had to run somewhere before she came."

_So she's coming after all. _I thought. Which reminded me, the school should have updated its system. After tapping into the system, I typed _Ahnabelle Grands _into the search engine.

**One file found: Ahnabelle Maria Grands **

I clicked the file and scanned the info. There was an old picture on Ahna at the bottom, and a very recent one at the top. In the new one, she was wearing what she had worn yesterday. Blue denim jeans and a green t-shirt that read, 'I only look friendly' in English and a smiley face with cross bones on it. In the old one, she seemed to be wearing a uniform; it was a white polo shirt with a school logo, and with this shirt she wore a blue and black skirt. Her hair was very long; it went to her elbows. There was a white head band in her hair, and she wore white socks up to her knees. She wore black shiny Mary Jane style shoes. The style worked very well for her.

_What am I thinking? _I mentally slapped myself on the forehead, then turned my attention back to the conversation that the other hosts were having.

"So Ahna hasn't figured out that you're a girl?" The twins inquired.

Haruhi shook her head. "As far as she knows, I'm a guy. And I really don't care if she finds out. It doesn't matter to me."

_What a pointless conversation…_I thought. I turned my eyes to my computer and scanned the file on Ahna again. I didn't find much new info, so I slammed closed my laptop in frustration. This caused everyone to look at me. I glared a death glare, and they turned away quickly. I reopened my laptop. _What if I Googled 'Grands'? Maybe I'd find something about her family. I wonder if she has a family site? Maybe I'll check old news papers from New York about deaths and marriages…yeah…_I began to type furiously on my laptop once more, but I heard yet another snippet of conversation from the others.

"Tamaki," Haruhi was prepared to ask the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue. "How did you meet Ahna?"

My ears perked up. I had been wondering the same thing.

"Now, that my friends, is a great story! She was in an exchange student program. The year before I moved here to Japan, some people from her school came over to ours. The family she was staying with was just next door. We started to walk to school together. After all, a young lady should not wonder the streets of France all alone!"

Every one went 'ooooohhhhh' like it was soooooo interesting. It was hard to keep myself from snorting with laughter.

Before the conversation could progress any further, the door creaked open. None other then Ahna walked in, and her hands were full of grocery bags.

Instantly Tamaki froze, and his Princely Self seemed to drift away. It had been like that during afternoon club activities, too. He hadn't been able to impress the girls with Ahna in the room. However, when she took a bathroom break, he became princely and charming again.

_Interesting,_ I made a note of this new development in the back of my mind.

"Sorry I'm late," Ahna cried cheerfully. She dropped her bags on a coffee table and began to rummage for something in the bags.

"I had to do something. I was picking up some short breads from my apartment, too! I baked 'em last night. I'm not the best cook in the world, but my uncle taught me his secret recipe. Try one, they're delicious!" As she talked, Ahna pulled two large plastic bags from her grocery sacs. I heard Hani cry 'yay' when he saw the cookies. Ahna grabbed a paper plate from another bag and dumped the cookies on it. Hani grabbed one with two seconds.

_New record, _I thought. Then I checked the time.

"Our guests should be arriving any moment," I announced, shutting my laptop, quietly this time.

"Well, let's get ready then! We don't want to disappoint out lovely guests, do we?" Tamaki cried, jumping up.

_Well, the regular Tamaki hasn't completely disappeared. Too bad._

***

The Host club's members had come and gone. Everyone was now sitting around…doing nothing. Hani was sleeping in Mori's lap, and Mori was watching him sleep. The twins were whispering to one another. Tamaki was glancing at Ahna every ten seconds, and Ahna was chatting with Haruhi. And of course, I was tapping away on my laptop, a bit bored. The room was silent, other then Ahna and Haruhi's soft chatter. Their conversation wasn't worth listening to-Ahna was talking about New York, and telling a lot of different stories. Haruhi wasn't contributing much to the conversation, but was listing well. It seemed to be perfectly fine with Ahna, who was content having someone listen.

I'd toned out the noise of their conversation, until it was just a constant hum in the back ground, the twin's voices already were. Even though I'd toned them out I managed to hear a little of their conversation.

"Ask him."

"No."

"C'mon, Ahna. It'll only get worse before it gets better."

"Not today. I'll ask him Monday."  
Haruhi sighed. "Okay."

_Who? Ask who what? _I wondered. _I'll have to do some more research…_

That was when Hani awoke with a big yawn. He blinked his eyes sleepily and clutched his pink bunny tightly to his chest.

Just then, Ahna looked as if she'd just remembered something. She stood up smiling. "Oh yeah, you guys! I just remembered. I have a present for all of you. But I've gotta run….It's in that big grocery bag…tell me what you think of it on Monday, 'kay? I need to pick up my new uniforms!" With that she practically skipped out of the room, with a couple more simple 'bye's'.

"Oooo! Do you think the present is more cookies?" Hani asked excitedly. "Our guests finished off all the other ones she made!"

"Mmm." Mori agreed.

Tamaki grinned. "Well, my precious family, what are we waiting for? Open that bag!"

Apparently Tamaki was himself again. The twins dove foreword to do the King's bidding. They pulled the object out of the bag, and when I got a good look at it…I had to admit. It really was…wow.

**Ooo! So what did Ahna give the host club members? What will she think of the uniform she gets? And what exciting events will happen on Monday? All these questions, and more, to be answered…..in chapter 6! Yay! Thanks so much for reading, everyone. You rock! :D**

**Lurv, Elena**


	6. The Uniform Mix Up

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 6

**This shall be a very eventful chapter….a very eventful chapter, indeed. Muwhahahaha! That being said, enjoy the chapter! ^~^**

The street was wide and empty. It was lined on either side by small stores and stands. Most of the stores were closing for the night, but some still had lights glowing in the windows. The one store that Ahna was headed for was far away, and already Ahna had been walking for an hour. She was constantly checking the small slip of paper in her jean pocket to make sure she was following the directions provided by Mr. Suoh. She was. But was this tailor's store really that far away? Ahna hoped it was closer then it seemed. She needed to pick up her uniform.

Ahna stopped walking. She felt like smacking herself on the forehead. Her uniform wouldn't be ready until Monday! Today was Friday!

"I should call a taxi to get home…" Ahna said to herself. There was no one around to hear her, anyways.

After checking her pockets, Ahna found her phone, but realized she'd not brought her wallet. She wouldn't be able to pay for a cab. She didn't want to disturb , but had no one else's number.

Great. Now what?

Ahna sat down on the side walk curb, prepared to wait. She was lost in thought, cursing her stupidity. At least she'd dropped off her things when she retrieved her short bread cookies.

Ahna muttered a curse word at herself. She was going to have to walk all the way home. And it was far.

Sighing, Ahna looked up. Just down the street, a particularly big shop's window was still glowing. She could see a dark figure outlined in the window, as well as a lot of boxes, all stacked one on top of the other.

_Maybe I could ask him for help?_

*Ahna POV*

"Ummm….excuse me? Is...is there anyone there?" My voice sounded shaky when I called out in the open door way.

"Who's there?" A gruff man's voice responded. A person, and old man, stepped out of another room. I recognized him as the man who'd taken my measurements on Wednesday. Apparently, he recognized me, too, because he smiled and asked me to come in.

"Um…I know my things aren't ready today…but I thought they were, so I was going over to your shop….wait. The address I received, this isn't it."

The man's smile widened and the corners of his eyes got all crinkly and kind. He reminded me of my grandfather, before he passed away when I was eight.

"You may have gotten the address to my other shop. It just so happens, that the old owner of this store recently gave this property to me, because he couldn't pay for it. I like this location, so I'm setting up a second store here. My name, by the way, is Raymond. You can call me Ray."

"Okay, Ray…that makes sense now…um…I was wondering, could you give me a ride home, or do you know someone who could?"

"No, but it just so happens that I finished your uniform early. I brought it here with me."

Ray turned and left back into the room he was just in. He came back, a moment later, with a big brown paper package in his arms.

"Here you go," He told me. "I know a short cut back to the main street of town, if you'd like," Ray informed me of where to find it next.

I instantly perked up. Hugging the package to my chest, I thanked him three times. Then I headed home.

*Hani POV*

I was pretty disappointed when I discovered that what Ahna's present was wasn't more of her delicious cookies.

But, however, it was something that was still delicious….even if it didn't melt in my mouth, delicious was a word to describe it.

It was a painting. A professional one.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then the twins asked, "How could a commoner like her ever afford something like _this_ to give as a present?"

Haruhi whistled. "Wow," She breathed.

"It's so _preeeeeeeeetty_!!!!!!!" I said, and as I did, I wobbled around with excitement. I was perched atop Mori shoulders at the time.

"Ah," Mori agreed with me.

"It is quite special," Kyoya commented.

Tamaki blinked and said nothing. But then a knowing smile crossed his face

"Who painted it?" Haruhi wondered out loud.

The twins, who were holding the painting with Kauro on the left and Hikaru on the right, hurried over to the wall and hung it with double-sided-sticky-tape. I couldn't help but wonder where they got the tape. Tamaki stood between the twins, once the picture had been hung, admiring it. The twins stood on both sides of him, their elbows on his shoulders, and the rest of us crowded around behind.

I got an even better look at it now. It was a real pretty picture of a meadow with mountains bordering it. There were little flowers and trees and they were all blowing in the wind. A blond boy and a brown haired girl were perched in the tree laughing. Down below, a picnic was set up, and sitting on the blanket were two identical red head boys. There was a black haired boy with glasses typing away on his laptop, but he was smiling. A small blond boy sat, leaning against a taller black haired boy, at the base of the tree. And, one last person, with brown hair and a big smile, was sitting on a low branch of the tree.

Can you guess who was who? I could. I smiled as I heard Tamaki announce the answer to Haruhi's earlier question.

"Ahna painted this."

*Ahna POV*

My apartment felt so empty. I was pretty tiered, too, seeing as I was painting all last night.

_I hope they like it…_I thought to my self.

I sat down on the couch and began some review home work. The teachers wanted to see where I was with my studies. But I couldn't concentrate after twenty minutes; the silence of the empty space was bugging me.

_Maybe I could chat with Haruhi for a bit? I wonder if he's even home yet…_

I exited my apartment and knocked on the door to my new friend's apartment. I was greeted by a…..lady?

"Oh, yes, hello! And who might you be?" She? Asked.

"I'm looking for Haruhi…is he home?"

She? Gave me a weird look when I said 'he'.

"Yes, Haruhi is home. And who might you be?" She? Asked again

"Oh." I said, realizing I hadn't answered the question before. She seemed to be getting annoyed now. "I just moved next door…and I go to the same school as Haruhi."

"Ohohoho! In that case," She replied, all traces of annoyance gone. "You may call me Ranka." Ranka cleared her throat before turning her head inside the doorway, and yelling: "HARUHIIIIIII! SOMEONE TO SEE YOOOOUUUU!!!"

"I'M TAKING OUT MY COUNTACTS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, DAD!"

Dad?

Ranka turned back towards me and said, "Haruhi's coming. Why don't you come in?"

"Uhhh…okay. Thanks."

I sat down on the floor of the living room, seeing as there was no couch. Ranka gave me a cup of tea, but I politely ignored it. Haruhi came in, then. He was wearing big square glasses that were sliding down his nose. I noticed that his hair was messy, too. He was wearing an over large t-shirt and pajama pants. Haruhi sat down across the little table from me, and accepted a cup of tea from his dad.

"So why are you here?" He asked. "It's really late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing. As for myself, I was doing homework. And my apartment was really lonely. So I came over to visit."

Haruhi nodded. "Now why are you still up?" I pondered.

"I was taking out my contacts. I was actually about to turn in."

That being said, we were both silent. It was kind of awkward. I drew my eyes to his dad, the turned away. However, Haruhi caught my glance. He sighed and set down his tea cup. "That's a long story. You know, that painting you did was great."

I nodded, and blushed like I always did when someone complimented my work. "Thanks," I muttered.

I picked up my tea cup then, the one I had been ignoring. _I wonder if this stuff is any good…_ I tentatively took a sip. It was alright, but kind of watery. I took another sip. It was nice and warm. I let out a yawn and stretched a little. "I think I'll be going back to my apartment now," I informed him.

"'Night," Haruhi replied. I felt his eyes watching me as I left.

*No One's POV*

Ahna was asleep within minutes. She had given up on her homework the moment she walked back in. She went straight to bed. Was there school tomorrow? She didn't know. She, frankly didn't care at the moment.

When Ahna awoke, her alarm clock was buzzing.

_Guess that means there's school today…_She yawned, climbing out of bed. _I, however, have never heard of school on a Saturday. This sucks…_

After eating some cereal, and pulling on a skort and tank, Ahna walked outside with her school things.

And she walked right into Haruhi, who was locking her apartment door.

Both ended up sprawled on the wooden deck. Ahna tried to laugh it off, but it didn't exactly work because Haruhi's lunch had landed-open-in Ahna's lap.

After sitting there, stunned, for a moment, Haruhi stood and brushed herself off. Then she helped Ahna up.

"Oh man," Haruhi said mainly to herself, while helping Ahna up. "Talk about de-ja-vu!"

Ahna blinked. Her hand was still in Haruhi's and Haruhi's lunch was still on the floor, now a big mess.

"De-ja-vu? How?" Ahna questioned her new friend.

Now it was Haruhi's turn to laugh. She put her hand behind her head, and once she'd stopped laughing, said, "See, during my week of being a host, this girl knocked my over. Then the twins poured water all over me and Tamaki helped me up. Same thing here. Only a bit different. You see, you knocked me over and my lunch got all over you. Then I helped you up." Haruhi shook her head.

Ahna suddenly realized that Haruhi wasn't wearing a uniform. She asked her about it.

Haruhi looked at Ahna sideways. "There is usually school on Saturdays, yes, but school was canceled today. There's some big teacher-parent thing going on all day."

"Then why…"

"I'm going to visit an old friend and I'll be there all day. She asked me to bring a lunch as well, so…" Haruhi trailed off, hoping that's what Ahna's question had been about.

Ahna nodded slowly. "See you around then… sorry about your lunch. Most of it survived, eh?" She laughed a little, then scurried back into her apartment to catch up on her homework, leaving Haruhi some what confused.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed on the shut door. _There's something about her…something…something…hmmm…._

This was still turning in Haruhi's mind as she picked up the remains of her lunch.

***

Saturday passed quickly. It faded into Sunday, and very quietly into Sunday evening.

Ahna took out the brown paper package that had been sitting on the table for a while now.

_I wonder what my uniform is like. I saw all the girls wearing yellow dresses. Oh well. At least yellow is a good color on me…_

"Didn't see that comeing!" Ahna surpressed a giggle when she saw the contense of the pack age. "He must have mixed up my order with some one else's." She turned the package over, and sure enough, written in blue in loopy cursive: Mss Ahnabelle Grands.

Ahna giggle. "Maybe I'll go by 'Alex' on Monday. No one'll notice if I cut my hair little shorter…I could even ask the teachers to go along with it…" Ahna giggled. "It might actually be a fun experiment, to pretend to be a boy," She said loudly.

Loud enough for Haruhi to hear, one apartment over.

**Hey everyone! I decided to cut it here. I know that I promised to show what happens on Monday in chapter 6…but then what would happen in chapter 7? So you'll have to wait 5 days to find out!!**

**Peace out, Elena**


	7. A Not So Little Little Chat

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 7

**WOOT~! 700 hits! If you haven't seen my page, I'll let you know; my goal is 800 hits before summer's end. LET'S DO IT! OH YEA!!! Also, KageNoNeko and fangirl94 rock for reviewing :D**** Fangirl94 also rocks for her fave and alerts. Dark Princess Araisa rocks for faveing as well! YAY!**

**Also, I know that Haruhi is supposed to be a bad actress, but for the time being, let's pretend she's an okay actress…**

**Another thing: I kept trying to post this, but as everyone knows, was down. (grrrr) But anyways…**

**At last! The (not so) long awaited chapter 7!**

*Ahna POV*

Ray mixed up my uniform some how. I don't know why, but the boy's uniform in my package had given me a great idea. That's why I was on the phone, an hour after finishing the final touches on my plan.

There were lots of calls to make. The first was to Mr. Suoh, to approve my plan, which he did with pleasure. The strangest thing he'd said to me, was that he would have a good time with it. I heard Tamaki's name after that…but not the rest of the sentence. Mr. Suoh told me he'd tell all the teachers that Ahnabelle Grands was out with a fever and transfer student Alexander Gabren form California was coming for a short while.

After that, I called Ray and left him a message, telling him about the mix up. Halfway through leaving the message, he picked up. So I told him and he said that my new, new uniforms wouldn't be ready for a month. He still had my measurements and so on so I didn't need to go back to his store until he called me to tell me that they were ready.

After talking with Ray, I dialed the number of a hair salon that Mr. Suoh had given me the number of. I arranged an appointment at 8:30 tonight. I knew it was late, but it was the only opening before they closed. Hey, it was better then nothing.

Next I called a costume store, to get a fake nose kit thingy. I asked them to express deliver it, and they said it would be here by ten.

Then, knowing that I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from my neighbor, I went next door to talk to Haruhi.

I knocked loudly on Haruhi's door three times. Haruhi opened the door only moments later.

And I got the last thing I expected. Haruhi wearing a dress.

*No one's POV*

Haruhi and Ahna looked at each other for a mila-second.

"Are you a cross-dresser?" Ahna asked, bluntly.

Haruhi blinked, a bit unsure of how to respond. Ahna took this pause as a 'yes'.

"Well, that's totally fine with me; you get all sorts of characters in New York."

"Sure." Haruhi said. "Wanna come in?"

"Why else would I have knocked?"

The two girls went inside, Haruhi closing the door behind Ahna. Then, the two settled down in the living room.

"So…"

"I have a plan."

"I heard you."

"You did?" _Had I really talked that loudly?_ Ahna wondered.

Haruhi nodded. "So what exactly are you planning to do?" She inquired.

"Well, you see, it started like this…" As Ahna's tale unfolded, and her idea was told, the time grew later and later, and eventually Ahna realized she had to get to the hair saloon immediately if she want to get there in time.

"But you promise you'll keep it a secret?" Ahna asked as she crept towards to door.

"Of course," Haruhi responded, and Ahna slipped away in the night.

*Ahna's POV*

Surprisingly, most of the day passed…uneventfully.

But, however, I knew it couldn't last. Thinking back to when I had entered my classroom for the 'first time' (I had been placed as Alex with the same classes I'd had as Ahna.) I had heard lots of whispers. Lots.

"Oh! Who _is_ that?" A girl near the front of the room leaned over to her friend. Her whisper reached me, seven feet away.

I had just entered the classroom, as Alexander, of course, and I was still trying to get used to…how many girls were looking at me.

I'd used make-up to hide most of my freckles. My hair was short like a boy's and my side bangs had returned. I'd put on the fake nose as well. It didn't do much---it just made my nose look a fraction bigger. I decided to wear my reading glasses, too. They were nothing special, just oval frames with a dull orange rim, and the temple it was silver. Only, on the part that it rested on my ear, it was orange again. I almost never use them, because I can read well enough with out them. I thought they would tie into my disguise rather nicely, though, and I was right.

No one recognized me, except for Haruhi, that is.

I was still kinda mixed up about Haruhi. After seeing him…her…in a dress, it kinda clicked that he's….she's a cross dresser. But did that mean that he/she cross-dressed on weekends as a girl, or was actually a girl and cross-dressed 24/6, dressing regularly as a girl on Sunday? Witch ever way it went, it confused me thoroughly, and made my head hurt, so I'm going to leave the subject alone for now. I didn't want to say, 'I know you're a girl,' because what if it was option one that was true? I didn't want to offend him….her. Witch ever! I'm just gonna keep saying 'him' and 'he' because…well, it's just easier that way.

Anyways, Haruhi instantly knew it was me. No dur, I'd told him my entire plan last night.

I nodded to the teacher, who was in on my plan, of course.

"Oh yes! Class, class, please be silent," The teacher said to the students. She actually needn't have said that, because the noise level barely surpassed a whisper. I had to resist the strong urge to roll my eyes.

The teacher turned to me then. "Please introduce yourself~!" She cried.

I nodded. "Erm….well….Alexander Gabren. But…um…but please. Just call me Alex. Um, I'm from California, and I like to write stories. But don't expect me to show them to you." With that I crossed my arms and leaned against the white board. I was pretending to be kind of shy, a little moody and somewhat bad.

The teacher blinked in surprise. "Ah, yes Alex. Please take a seat besides our student council president." Some dude in the second row raised his hand, and I went to sit in the empty desk beside him.

"Yo," I greeted him.

From there the day was un-eventful.

Up until lunch, that is.

Knowing that Haruhi would stay in the class room to eat his lunch, I decided to stick with him.

Everyone filed out of the class room but me and Haruhi. "Hey," I said to him as we both took out our lunches.

"Hey Alex." Haruhi used my code name. I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I told him in a low voice. I sat down in my desk, the one I had as Ahna, and opened my lunch box. Haruhi opened his bento, and began to eat sushi out of it. I couldn't help but lick my lips at it---it looked delicious.

"Watcha got there?" Asked as I pulled out my sandwich.

"I might ask you the same thing," Haruhi replied with a laugh. "This is just sushi…mmmm. Do you want some?"

"I would like that, yes I would."

"Here," He pushed his bento towards me. He'd turned around in his chair so that we were sharing my desk. Hey, it was big enough.

I helped myself to a piece.

"Mmm! I must have more," I told him as I dove for another one.

"In exchange, you must give me your B-B-Q chips,"

"Of course!" I pushed the Lays towards him, then pulled his bento towards me.

This made Haruhi laugh. We were chatting about sushi, so neither of us noticed the twins coming back into the class room with their lunch trays, thus they scared both of us half to death by asking, "Where did you get those chips, Haruhi?"

"Alex," She responded. I burst out laughing then, because Haruhi's face still looked shocked.

He glared at me. "You aren't any better," He muttered.

After that it was pretty normal, until…

"Alex, you should come by the Host Club after school."

I blinked. "What's that?" Even though I already knew.

"Erm…hard to explain. Basically we entertain and please the ladies."

I scrunched up my nose. "Sounds like a bunch of fake pretty boys pulling a fast one," I paused, seeming to remember Haruhi was in the club. "No offense, Haruhi, if course."

He smiled. "None taken."

"Glad to hear--ooowa! What the—hey!"

The twins had come up one either side of me, and grabbed me by bother shoulders, yanking me into a standing position. They were now inspecting me, from head to toe.

"Very slim," one commented.

"Pretty cute in the face," The other said. With his, eyes boring into mine I felt my face go a little red. He chuckled.

"Nice tan," Thing One said.

"And a bit of an accent when he speaks," This time it was Thing Two.

It went on like this for another minute, with me holding myself as stiff as a wooden plank. I was pretending to be uncomfortable.

I shifted my weighed from one foot to the other. "Um…" I said tentatively.

Haruhi sighed, looking exasperated. "You guys, can't you see that you're making him uncomfortable?"

Yay Haruhi!

"Ah," The twins said, draping their arms over my shoulders and leaning on me. I went stiffer-if that was even possible-and squeaked.

"That's why," Thing two.

"He is…" Thing one.

"The perfect…" Thing two.

"Shy type!" Both.

"What?" I jumped and squirmed away from them. "No way! Now let me go back to eating Haruhi's sushi in peace!"

Both twins looked at Haruhi, an evil glint in their eyes. "Haruhi? You gave a complete stranger your home made sushi to eat, but you didn't even offer any to us?"

Haruhi rolled his eyes. "You guys, it's---"

The twins took this opportunity to tackle Haruhi and drag him away, forgetting about their own lunches. "We're going to call a Club meeting," The said in an evil way. I waved to Haruhi, who was struggling and yelping, trying to get away.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Those two….man, there are no words!

Anyways…let's skip to after school. Haruhi dragged me with the Host Club with him, but the only reason I let him take me was because he gave me one of those sad puppy looks. When I told him that was the only reason I was going, he only laughed and told me to wait for Tamaki's puppy eyes. But he didn't have to tell me; I'd experienced the power of that look one too many times.

When Haruhi opened the doors, I half expected rose petals and yellow lights. But some how, they knew it was only Haruhi. So none of that crap came. (Witch I was super thankful for.)

"So you brought him," The twin chorused from across the room.

I gave Haruhi a fake death glare (although to an on-looker it would seem very, very, _very_ real.

Haruhi grimaced, not knowing it was a faker. But I couldn't give up in the middle of a a performance. (This was a lesson I learned in middle school. It was the school play, Finial Night, witch is HUGE. More then a thousand people come and these professional film makers come…really, it's even on the news and they advertise the tickets on the radio. I mean it. But anyways, in the middle of one of our big songs, the lights, mics, and all the speakers died. Kapowy, all gone. But we all just kept singing and dancing until the crew got it all fixed. You should have heard the applause; it was deafening.)

"So that's the only reason you brought me here! I don't want to be a stupid host; I'm leaving!" Haruhi grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving.

"I'm sorry. Please stay!"

Urgh. "Fine." I grumbled, crossing my arms. "But that doesn't mean I'll like it." This got several chuckles from the hosts.

"I'M HEEERRRREEEE!" I loud voice screamed from behind me, making me jump and cover my ears.

Of course, as I had suspected, it was Tamaki, being…over exuberant? Huh. Maybe he'd really changed from when I'd last seen him. Then a thought hit me. If Tamaki didn't know it was really me, and I joined the club, I'd be able to experience his 'normal' behavior, first hand! Oh, this was good.

Being the great actress I was, I looked at the Kyoya, the first person I'd laid my eyes on. Perhaps he knew that I was really Ahna, because he raised questioning eyebrow at me when I caught his eye. I mouthed, 'who the hell is that' anyways. He responded with a 'you'll see' look.

And sure enough…

*Tamaki POV*

Okaaaaaay….so maybe screaming was a little unnecessary. Alright, a lot unnecessary. Fine. Completely unnecessary. But what ever, that doesn't mean I can't scream! .......right?

But, I most likely wouldn't have screamed if I knew we'd had a guest, a new student. An exchange student, I'm pretty sure he was, but I didn't know much about him. Just that he was from California. And he was only here for a month.

Reminds me a bit of Ahna, because of the hair, witch was crazy straight and light brown—almost blond. This boy's hair, was however, a little more wavy and bleached blond. But still….still. He was petite, as well, and tall, about the exact same height as me.

So I kind of froze when I saw him, thinking immediately that it _was_ Ahna, some how. But that was impossible; she had a fever, right?

So anyway…this guy was covering his ears with his hands. Why? Oh yeah. I had been yelling. Ooops.

He glared at me. "Ear drums," He growled. "They exist."

Sooooo not Ahna.

Then he looked at Haruhi. "Who the hell is the screaming dude, anyways?"

So he knew Haruhi. Why was he talking to her with such an un-gentelmen-like manner? I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!  
But, before I could do anything, and before Haruhi could say anything, he pushed passed me (roughly) and continued down the hall.

"I'm going home now! And don't try to stop me this time!!!"

But…disaster struck once again. He walked into the wall.

How absent minded could some one be?

"Ow…." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "Stupid. Who puts a wall there? Stupid…ow! Okay, ow…ah, ow…think I'll call a taxi…wait, no money…ow!" Then he cussed very loudly, before turning on his heel. His death glare reminded me Kyoya. Actually, I think he reminded everyone of Kyoya, because everyone flinched.

Except Kyoya, that is.

"Haruhi, you're stuck with me."

And Haruhi flinched.

"You could…walk home!" Hani offered from Mori's shoulders.

"Riiiight…..I can walk all the way back to California…." I barely heard him then.

Silence.

"Sorry." He said suddenly, his cheeks flushing tomato red. He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes glued on his shoes. "That was…uncalled for. I was angry, and I've always had some problems controlling my emotions…sorry…Will you….will you…forgive me?" Still he didn't look up.

Silence.

I couldn't help it then. When he looked up his hand behind his back, and his cheeks still red, his huge silver eyes seemed to find mine. And he was so…so….so……

CUTE!!!!!!

What happened next was a flurry of running and spinning.

And screaming.

And yelping.

And cries for help.

"YOU'RE SOOOO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE SHY!!!" I yelled. "That settles it!!!!! You are officially the eighth host! INTRDUCING THE SHY TYPE!!!! You start today!!!!!"

Yes. That is how Alex, (as I later learned his name was) became our newest host. But not without a lot of complaining and struggling, of course.

He however, refused to start immediately, saying he had lots of home work to do. So he walked home.

I watched him leave through the window, and I couldn't help but thinking back to his eyes.

They were so much like Ahna's. I watched him leave through the main gates. He walked straight, then turned. I watched until he as out of my line of sigh.

"Tamaki," that was Kyoya's warning voice. "The ladies are waiting."

"Right!" I sprung into action, a lively smile on my face, not knowing how big I'd messed up…and it was kind of big time.

*Ahna's POV*

Tamaki had acted….weird. Very strange. It took a lot to not burst out crying while I was still there. And I'd covered up for it by being…angry. \

And now I was the eighth host. Never saw that one coming, eh?

When I got back to my apartment, I slowly began to peel off my disguise. First, the cloths. I changed from the uniform into some beat up old shorts and a t-shirt. Then I removed the fake nose extension thingy, took the concealer of my face, and remved my glasses. Then, finally, I was almost completely Ahna once more.

Except for my hair.

I'd gotten it cut, dyed, and some how, wavy. The only way to go was a wig.

This was a big part of my plan. I had ordered a wig to look like my hair, and it would be arriving any minute.

I watched some TV while I was waiting, ya know, to pass the time. When it finally came, I put it on, and making sure no blond was showing, I hurried out of the apartment.

Then I ran. Three reasons; 1. it would make me look red, witch I would need to appear feverish. It would also make me warm (What I mean, is if some one felt my forehead, it would be warm). 2. I knew the club was over, and they might have already left. (I hope not!) and 3. I felt like running. It's nice to feel the wind in my hair, some times.

Of course, Haruhi was completely aware, and he told me he'd do his best to stall them in case I was late.

_Please let me make it….Please let me make it…._

The thought ran in circles in my head as the blood pushed-hard-on my ear drums.

_Faster…faster….please, let me make it…_

***

"Is Tamaki still here?" I sniffled, just a little. I was supposed to have a fever, after all.

I was standing in the doorway of the third music room.

I was going to talk to Tamaki today.

I know, I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it, because, well, it's not a big deal. But it feels like a big one.

Bigger then when I was five…

But that's another story.

Anyways, I was quite nervous. It worked towards my defense, though, because now, well, it felt like I really did have a fever, and not a fake one.

No one other then the seven boys who made up the Host Club was in the unused music room. But that suited me fine.

Haruhi looked up, from what ever he'd been reading. The other hosts looked up too. Hani had cake in his mouth, and he waved to me, not even attempting to talk seeing how his cheeks were so stuffed with cake. Mori nodded to me. The twins just looked at me, then went back to what they were hunched over in the back of the room. Kyoya stopped tapping away on his laptop, and closed it.

"Tamaki should be back in just a moment. He's in the back room." He answered my earlier question, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The sun shined on the glass part, making them glint evilly. I shuddered. "How are you feeling, Ahna?"

I smiled, then coughed. "Not too great," I told him truthfully.

He nodded, then opened up hi laptop and began to type once again.

_Is he typing stuff about __me__? _I flinched at the thought.

I realized I was still in the doorway. I moved to go inside the room and sit down, but a movement off to the side stopped me. Tamaki came out and of the room, holding some costumes.

He opened his mouth, to say something, obviously, but noticed me. Instead of what he might have said before, he asked, "Ahna? What are you doing here? You should be resting, you're sick."

I nodded, and coughed again. "I wanted to talk to you," I told him weakly. "Could you come out into the hall with me?" I knew my face was red. I hadn't forgotten what had happened when I was 'Alex'.

"Sure," He said, probably wondering what I wanted to talk to him about.

The hall was silent and cold. I shut the doors to the music room with an audio-able thud. Then I turned around to face Tamaki.

_What do I do? What do I say? This wasn't a very well thought out idea!!!!_

I coughed, then peeked from under my lashes at Tamaki.

"Tamaki….I…" There was no where else to start.

Tamaki moved a little closer to me. "Yes Ahna? What is it?" His eyes shone with worry.

"Tamaki….are you angry at me for dropping in so suddenly?"

*Tamaki POV*

That's it? That's all she wanted to say?

Apparently, my confusion showed on my face.

She looked down at her shoes, avoiding my eyes. "I mean….I haven't seen you in four years, and I didn't even call…"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. She was so…so….actually, I don't know if there was a word for it!

She looked up at me, her hand clasped together. "What's so funny?" She asked, looking clueless.

"Of course I'm not mad; surprised, yes. Bewildered, yes. Mad? No way."

Ahna bit her lip. Tear were beginning to swell up in her big, shiny eyes. One tear escaped and began to roll down her cheek. I stopped it with my finger. I didn't even realize how our faces were separated only by a matter of inches.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you," I told her quietly.

Her breathing hitched.

"Tamaki, you're the only one I could turn to…thank you," I barely heard her. But it was enough.

"Ahna…" I put my hands around Ahna's, witch were still clasped together. "You can always count on me."

She looked up, into my eyes. She didn't say anything; she just stood there, the tears streaming down here cheeks.

"Tamaki…."

*Kyoya POV*

Where was that idiot? He'd been gone for more then ten minutes. Maybe he fell down the stairs and died? Hah, not likely.

"Kyo-kun, Tama-chan and Ahna-chan have been gone a long time! Maybe you should go check on them?"

Gee, it's like Hani can read my thoughts!

I nodded to him. "That's true."

I put down my note book on the coffee table, and went to the main doors, and swung them open.

I looked to the right. They weren't there. I turned my head to the left….and saw them, both frozen, eyes towards me.

They were _this_ far apart.

From kissing.

Seeing them like that made me flinch inwardly. Although I portrayed no emotion, an uncomfortable knot formed in the pit of my stomach. My heart tightened…and the weirdest feeling grabbed me.

I had no name for this feeling.

"You've been a long time," I said, and I noticed my voice sounded a tiny bit annoyed. "Hani was worried. Sorry to interrupt you."  
I turned on my heel and went back into the club room, slamming the door behind me. Somehow I felt like…crying. Why? What was this feeling?

**OOO! Cliffie! Yay! This was a long chapter, no? 16 pages! Wow! So anyways, I want to thank everyone for reading and sticking with me! If you notice any errors, tell me. Suggestions? Tell me! Predictions? TELL ME!! I'd love to know if you think I got Kyoya's personality right or not, and if I should change anything....TELL ME!!!**

**So enough blabber. And remember, a review = five dozen donuts!!!**

**Lurv, Elena**


	8. Kyoya Knows

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 8

**OMG 800 HITS!!!!!! THAT MEANS WE HIT OUT GOAL!!!! So now there's a new goal: 950 HIT!!! CAN WE DO IT????? I THINK SO!!!!!!**

**GUESS WHO READ IT FOR THE 800****TH**** TIME??? STARLIGHTWISH17 IS THE LUCKY ONE!!!! I KNOW THIS CUZ SHE SED SHE WAS GONNA GO READ CH 7….ABOUT 15 MIN LATER…..800****TH**** HIT!!!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**

**BUT ANY HOW!!! IT'S CELEBRATION TIME!!!!!!!! DONUTS, COOKIES, CHIPS, AND CYPER HUGS FOR EVERY ONE!!!!!!!! AND ANOTHER WAY I'M CELEBRATING IS A CONTEST!!! SO READ AT THE BOTTEM FOR INFO!!!!!!!!!!! Now….**

**There are some thanks I haven't gotten around to giving quite yet, so here they are know: Evil-Fishsticks-of-DOOM, darandomninja and iork2hard get cookies for alerts!!!!! Jeanstar0009 gets a thanks as well, but for her review!!!!!!!! **

**This chappie, I think, will be a short one. (Sorry to disappoint!) But ch. 7 was 16 DAMN PAGES LONG!!!!!! So, expect this one to be five or so. Or less! Or more!**

**But, anyways…enjoy the fanfic!!!! :D**

*Kyoya POV*

I sat in my room, just thinking, my hand poised over the key bored. I know most people think I'm not the type to cry about sad things; if you think that, you might be right. But you also might not be.

The tears went down my cheeks, and I didn't utter a single sound.

It was….terrible. Horrible. There wasn't a word to describe it.

But…she knew all this, she'd _lived_ it, and didn't tell a soul? Even though it had been on the news and on the front pages of the paper. I read on a gossip site about it. I found out about it in magazines like _People_.

And she was so….I don't know. Happy, exuberant….just…excepting.

And what was with pretending to have a fever, then come to school as the all mysterious 'Alex'? Did she know how much of a hard time she gave Tamaki? And me too, for some weird reason. I couldn't place it, but when I knew she was pretending to be a boy….for an entire month, none the less, I felt like….like….I guess I can't describe it, but…..it was there and it was big.

I shut my computer, closing my eyes. The words were there, burning white against the black on my eyelids.

Over and over, the sound of her crying---or what I assume what she'd sound like if she was crying---bounced around in my head.

Sobbing.

I felt the a breath hitch in my throat. I set my jaw, though, and ignored my aching heart.

_This kind of thing happens all the time…It's no biggie that her parents happened to be victims…doesn't matter…_

But, some how, it did matter.

Something clicked in my mind then. My eyes popped open, and with agile speed I opened my computer, shot down Google, and typed, 'Deviantart . com' into the address bar.

I drummed my fingers in the computer's keyboard impatiently.

Load, you stupid piece of machinery, LOAD!!!!

I tapped into DeviantArt's search bar the name of one of Ahna's piece. From there I found her page.

**Hi! My name's Ahnabelle. You can call me Ahn, or Ahna! :D**

**Well, I'm 15 and live in the crazy city of New York. My favorite subjects include history and art! I live with my uncle because my parents died in a crash when I was five.**

**My eyes are a weird silver color. My fave color is purple! I'm pretty much a tom boy, but I usually keep my hair long.**

**My best friend currently lives in Africa. :D**

**Well, enjoy my page, so peace out freaky bros!!!! ;-)**

I read that one line over and over,

…**my parents died in a crash when I was five.**

**In a crash…**

**Crash.**

Why would she lie?

*Ahna's POV*

Oh. My. Gwad.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

I don't really have any more words for it then that.

I don't remember much---just crying….and Tamaki's eyes.

Why did his eyes seem so big….and close?

AAAAHHHH!!!!!

I think I have a real fever now….

And the KYOYA came!! OF ALL PEOPLE, KYOYA!!!!!

Why did it matter to me that he saw that?

IT JUST DID, OKAY???!?!!?!?!?!!!!?!!?!?!?!!!?!?!!

I sighed. I was laying down on my simple twin bed. Backwards. With my head hanging off the back. And my feet on my pillow. I was making the blood rush to my head.

It felt good, almost like an escape.

An escape from Tamaki. From Kyoya, from Haruhi….

From thoughts about Dina Harmin, my BFF, currently a resident in South Africa.

From thoughts about Brandon.

Now, don't let me get started on Brandon.

I felt my cell buzz in my pocket. Who'd be calling me now? I didn't have anyone's number here, in Japan, and it was super late in America.

I think. What's the time in South Africa? I have no idea.

_Well, speak of the devil. It's just who I _**don't **_want to talk to. _I thought. _It's Brandon. What if I don't pick up? Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll text him saying I have a fever. I feel like hell, anyways. But I don't want to draw him into this…._

I dropped my cell on the side table and turned out the lights. Climbing into my bed, I let the routine tears come as I listened to the soft, familiar tune of my ring tone.

*The next day at school*

I went to school as Alex, once more. I was actually getting used to putting on this uniform!

I'd told Tamaki (with a lot of difficulty, might I say. It was kinda hard to look at him, and talk normally after the, ya know, incident, cough, cough…) that I would start playing host tomorrow, Wednesday.

Oh how I was dreading tomorrow.

**DON'T KILL ME, I KNOW IT WAS SHORT!!!!!!**

**But this was a good place to stop it, ya know, and well, frankly, I'm saving Wednesday for chapter 9…..(evil grin)….Wait, I just realized. We're officially ½ through the story! (I'm planning on 16 chaps!) But not to worry! I plan on making a 'Part 2'!!!!**

**NOW ABOUT THE CONTESTS!!!!!**

**YES, YOU READ IT CORRECTLY! 2 CONTESTS!! SO YOU CAN ENTER TWICE!! XD**

**FIRST CONTEST: CREAT AN EVIL PLAN FOR THE TWINS TO PLAY OUT IN CHAPTER 14!!! DON'T FORGET TO MAKE IT FUNNY, INTERESTING, OR ROANTIC!! THAT'S WHAT YOUR IDEA WILL BE JUDGED ON!!! THERE'S ONLY ONE SPOT FOR THIS ONE, SO THINK CAREFULLY! YOUR PLOT MUST BE SUBBMITTED THROUGH A REVIEW OR PM!!!!**

**SECOND CONTEST: CREATE A CHARACTER!! YOU MUST DESCRIBE THEM IN SEVERAL SENTANCES. THE FUNNER THE WAY YOU DESCRIBE THEIR LOOKS, LIKES, DISLIKES, FAMILY, GENDER AND SO ON WILL DETERMINE HOW YOU ARE JUDGED! CHARACTER MUST BE SUBMITTED IN REVIEW OR PM!!!!! THRE ARE 3 SPOTS, SO GET CRAK-A-LAK-IN!!!!**

**I stole that word from a show, lulz XD**

**I'm on a sugar high! YAY!! Anyways, expect chapter 9 to be here in (aproxomatly) a week!!**

**YAAAY!!**

**~Lurv from the author on a sugar high, Elena**


	9. First Day As AHost? Well, Kinda

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9~!! Yay!!**

**AND ENTER THE CONTEST, **_**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Oh yea, and we're WAY past the goal of 950! Whee! *Celebrates* but now there is a new goal! And remember, this is for BEFORE summer ends (for me). And the new goal is…**

**Dun dun dun…**

**1,101 hits!!! OH YEA!!!!!**

**Oh, and enjoy the chappie! :D**

*Ahna's POV*

Please remind me. _WHY _am I doing this, again?

I was currently being hugged to death by four screaming girls. And being the shy 'Alex' I was portraying, I was not, and actually was not, not enjoying it.

You'd have to be chokoo to enjoy this torture!

I squirmed, trying to get away from one girl who was clinging to my right shoulder. Doing this, I bumped into another girl who was messing my hair. Trying to get away from this one, I backed up, right into a third fan girl, strangling me by my other shoulder.

The only left to go was foreword.

So that's what I did.

Guess who I walked into? Some weird manga and anime obsessed girl named Renge! (I'd learned her name from Haruhi.)

And guess what Renge did?

She threw her arms around me screaming some nonsense about 'shyness' and a character's name who I couldn't make out. Then she hugged me harder, acting like I was her oldest friend.

Now, for 'Alex' this would have been the breaking point.

So I did what every good actress does.

I broke.

"Get off me!" I yelled, pushing her away. "I don't even like being a host like this!!"

She looked at me with a pouty face. "Then why'd you join the Host Club? Are you in debt, like Haruhi?"

I cocked my head at her, actually confused. Haruhi had a debt? That was something new to me _and_ Alex. I looked over my shoulder at Haruhi, accusingly.

"No, I don't have a debt," I said slowly, and Haruhi winced. I turned back to the weirdo fan girl.

She looked up at me, with fake tears in her eyes. Seeing as 'Alex' would soften up at the tears, I did.

"Hey," I said. "Don't cry. I'm sorry…I-I guess…I dunno. I'm sorry." I lowered my eyes, and I knew my face was going red. (Yes, I can do that! It's part of my acting. I made my own little fake-blushing-on-the-spot trick up a little while ago. But it's a secret how I do it! And it's quite useful, sometime…) I couldn't help but wonder if I was acting shy enough.

Apparently, my acting was all in vain. Know why? 'Cuz that little—I refuse to call her a bad name, but—_thing_ perked up instantly. I know that the surprise showed in my face when I took a step backwards into a small cluster of fan girls, who immediately began to fawn over me once more.

Why was I doing this? I glanced over at the group of on looking hosts.

Oh yea. Tamaki. That's right.

I scowled at the hosts, a real and mean scowl. Then I turned my attention back to my acting…

I went stiff, like I had when the twins had been examining me in the classroom on Monday. Was that really one a day ago? It seems like it's been an eternity.

It was after the Club was over, and I was changing out of my cosplay outfit, and my mind was wondering to after school, before Club was starting.

We (as in myself and all the other hosts) were hanging out.

I came out of the side room, buttoning the last button on my dress shirt. We were dressed in formal outfits from some anime or the other. All it was was a colorful tux. I mean, seriously. Tamaki should be more creative.

He…he does do the cosplay, right?

Anyways, pretty much everyone was staring at me. I pinched up my nose.

"Well? Are you going to tell me the reason for your staring, or not?"

The twins turned away, whispering to each other. Haruhi, who hadn't even been looking in the first place, looked up with a 'What?' expression on his face.

"You do realize that you aren't wearing pants, don't you?"

He asked.

I looked down. Indeed, I was wearing only a shirt and boxers (but that wasn't the only thing I was wearing, don't worry!) and socks. My face went all red (for real) and I turned on my heel, back into the side room. I could hear their laughter for ten minutes afterwards.

So, apparently, Alex had one new personality trait: Forgetful and absentminded.

Just what I needed! (And note: I'm NOT being sarcastic here. I needed Alex's personality better defined. I mean, it's not like I had a script to follow here.)

And after that I pulled on the pants and coat of the bright orange tux (Which, apparently, complimented my eyes and had something-or-other to do with my glasses...) I went back out into the club room.

Tamaki jumped on me, and not expecting the sudden extra burden, I toppled over sideways, all the while Tamaki was saying something about his new 'son' being all 'cute' and 'shy' and 'forgetful' and 'darling' and a ton of other junk like that.

Oh, my oh my, what happened to him?

I struggled, yelling some bad words and telling him to get off of me. This lasted…say, five minutes? I finally got him to get off by yelling to Haruhi who yanked him up by his collar.

I blew a big breath out of my mouth, then sucked the air back in through my nose. "Thanks, Harhui," I mumbled, before turning on Tamaki, who was standing behind me with a big happy smile on his face.

I put the badest, meanest, and scariest glare on my face that I could muster. Tamaki immediately leaned away from me, whimpering, all traces of happiness gone. Actually, I felt kinda bad when that happened. I mean, a lot happened to the poor guy…

Well, not as much as that had happened to me.

I hope.

So anyways, after a little bit of more glaring, I turned back to Haruhi with a sigh.

"So…what exactly do I have to do to be a host?" I questioned him.

Haruhi laughed, just a little. "All you have to do is smile and make small talk. It's super easy."

I felt like I wasn't acting shy enough. _Time to mix things up a little,_ I though.

I looked down at my feet, my fingers intertwining.

"But what if I'm to shy to do that? What'll I do I no one likes me?" I asked in a squeaky, soft voice.

Bad move.

"Oooooohhhh, is Alex a Scaredy-Neko? (1)" The twins entered the scene from the left and right. Which twin was on which side, I'll never know. Haha, I sound like that Tootsie-Pop Commercial. The one that goes, 'How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie-Pop? The world may never know.' Ahaha, I love to make fun of commercials.

The twins had a weird evily glint in their eyes (I was kinda creeped out at this. How did they _do _that?) as the placed a hand on either of my shoulders.

I squirmed wanting to get away. "Stoppit," I murmured, face red. "Go away." But they did neither.

"Kaoru," Leftie said. "I believe we have a new toy."

"Yes Hikaru," Righty responded. "This shall be fun…"

"Very fun, indeed," Leftie improvised.

"Gah!" I cried. "Stoppit!"

They took this opportunity to leave (yay) and dance around the room singing, 'Alex-kun is a scardy-neko, Alex-kun is a scardy-neko!!' over and over again (not yay).

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please stop acting immature. It's time to get into our positions, seeing as the ladies will be here any moment."

Both red heads made identical pouting faces. "Aw, Kyoya, lighten up. You're no fun!"

Kyoya's expression didn't change. "Just get to your positions behind Tamaki's chair, and be quite."

_Gooooo, Kyoya!_ I felt like cheering out loud.

Instead, I looked nervous. "Positions?" I squeaked. "What positions? No every told me about a position!"

Tamaki came at me from no where.

"Ah, the positions are a special way of—"

I pretty much tuned the guy out after that.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell….where do I stand?" I'd had enough. Or I would have if I was Alex.

About five minutes later, every thing was settled. Tamaki, in his sky blue tux, was sitting on the edge of his throne-like chair. Behind him were the devils, in identical tuxes that were a soft golden color. Hani stood beside Tamaki's chair, to the left, in his baby pink suit, of course holding his stuffed bunny. What did he see in that thing? Although it was pretty sweet…heh. Mori was behind the twins to the right. His suit was light grey, which actually stood out, mainly because the rest of us were all dolled up in bright colors. Kyoya was a little in front of Mori in a grass green get up. Green was a good color on him. Haruhi's was purple. He was beside the twins to the left, so he was pretty much behind Hani. Haruhi was grumbling something about being the only one besides Hani to have to be in a 'girly color'. I agree. Why were these boys so intent on seeing him in girl's clothes? (They'd tried to get him to wear a skirt that went with it for the girl's version of the tux. Seriously.) Lastly, I was a bit in front of Kyoya, on Tamaki right. Tamaki had insisted that was where I was.

"So what exactly do I do now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Just smile, and say welcome when the door opens. Now quite!" Hissed Kyoya.

"Geez, no need to be hostile," I grumbled before putting a fake smile on my face, and just in time too.

Because just then, the doors to the worst part of my life opened.

**Ooo, yay! This is kinda a cliffie. At the begging of the next chapter, Alex *coughahnacough* will be remembering the preivous day's events. Then, I will switch up the POVs a bit. I love to write from Ahna perspective, but I think things need to be changed up a bit before I go back to Ahna…cuz…THERE'S A PLOT TWIST!! Kinda. Also: PLEASE READ THISNEXT THING!!!! I NEED YOU TO ENTER THE CONTEST!!! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES ON HOW MANY SITES I TALK ABOUT IT, I ONLY GOT ONE ENTRY!!! Which was for contest 2, from ****ZomgKelly!!!!! She totally rocks. She's automatically winning cuz I need the person *coughpeoplecough* for the sequel (witch WILL happen. I'll give you guys some teasers, if enough people ask!!) and so on. Yea…. Anyways, I need contest entries for contest 1 to play out in chapter 14!!! And if I don't get any entries, well, then this story is gonna be one less chapter more enteresting. And its your own fault. Shame on you! Actually, it's this lazy authoress's fault. DON'T KILL ME, I BEG OF YOU!! Oh yea…if you kill me there will be no one to continue this story!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway, I want to make a quick story envolving the twins. It may never happen though. But if enough people vote in my poll…*coughpleasevotecough* And I know for sure I'll be doing a cross over sometime coming up. But between what and what you ask? Well, you'll have to wait and find out! But enough of my blabbering. Sorry for pulling a (sorta) shortie on you guys, but I reeeeely wanted to get this out! Excuses will get me no where. : ( sigh. But I hoped you enjoyed this chappie, bla, bla, bla….review, rate…so one. Bye! ;)**

**~Elena**


	10. The Hosting Mess and a Phone Call

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 10

**Boo-yah! Double digits! Before I start, thanks to ZomgKelly for her reviews. They really inspired me to start the next chapter! :D So, yea. You rock for that! **

**Ooookay…we're way past 1,101 hits now. Actually, we're almost to 1,200. So the new goal! (before summer break for me) Is! 1,250 HITS! Whoo! **

**Also! I apologize for the late update. I was not very motivated to write this one at first, seeing as no one commented or entered the contest and so on….anyway….I'm gonna stop blabbering now. Enjoy the chapter!**

Ahna sighed. It had been a bad night. There were night mares, not to mention the Host Club. She shuddered at the thought, even at just mention of the name. While she was brushing the taste of dry breakfast cereal out of her mouth, her mind wondered back to the previous afternoon's events.

~Host Club is in the middle of the day's events~

"Alex-sama!"

_Wow, _Ahna thought. _Thirty minutes and I'm already 'sama' in their eyes. Great._

"So, do you like sports, Alex-sama?" Asked one of the curious fan girls, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Ahna smiled. "I like volley-ball, some times. I prefer the outdoor kind to the indoor kind. The sun feels good, ya' know?" Truth was, Ahna had never played volley-ball.

The girl grinned, her eyes now far away. Ahna could almost see the scene that was playing out in her mind….

_The sun shone down harshly, it's pale yet bright reflection glinting off of the far-away waves and sparkled on the bone white sand. A volley-ball net was set up, not too far away. The sounds of laughter and yelling drifted around the beach. About ten boys were lounging in the sun, not too far away. They were the source of the up beat chatter. Each were wearing swim trucks, with their chests bear…_

Ahna had to resist the urge to snort out loud. Actually, she wasn't able to completely repress this, for she cracked a small smile. Thinking quickly when all the girls looked at her, she said, "I prefer staying inside most of the day, though. I like to write my stories…" She trailed off there, once more leaving the fan girls to their day dreams.

Another fan girl, looked up at her with big brown eyes, round as dinner plates.

"But your skin is so beautifully tan!" She cooed.

Ahna did her fake-blush thing, and looked at her hands. "You really think so?" She asked timidly. This hosting thing was coming along actually a lot better then she'd expected. She was starting to realize how Haruhi managed to live though it.

Hearing the twins chattering away, she glanced up, her eyes trained on them.

It went something like this:

Kaoru: And he was soooo scared! *laughed*

Hikaru: But you were worse when we saw that monster movie last week! *laughed* Kaoru: *looked down, biting his lip, eyes filling with tears* I thought you said you wouldn't tell that to anyone…

Hikaru: *looked shocked for a moment, then began to consol his younger sibling as the girls looked on and swooned* I'm sorry Kauro! I thought it would make our guests happy, but it was wrong of, for no you aren't happy. I'm sorry…

_They're almost as good at acting at I am, _Ahna fought to keep a smirk off her face as she thought, _almost. Their act is super cheesy._

"Gah!" The female host was jerked from her musing when she was glomped by a small blond, unidentified moving objects holding a stuffed bunny rabbit.

"Alex-kun!! Alex-kun!!! Do you want some cake?" Asked the object in question.

Ahna was on her back, and none other then Hani was sitting beside her, his hands on her stomach, face stretched from pure delight.

_Cute…_Ahna found herself thinking as her face reddened, for real. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Unfortunately, Hani took this head-shake the wrong way. Tears filled his eyes, and he clutched Usa-chan to his heart.

"But…but…" He stammered.

_Okay. Not that cute anymore. _"Um…I guess one tiny piece of cake couldn't hurt…" she muttered, not fully acting. She cast her eyes down wards, the realized her glasses were missing. _Oh-uh. 'Alex' is supposed to be blind as a bat without em…_

"Glasses…where my glasses? They went flying…can't see without out 'em…" Ahna murmured to herself, actually loud enough for everyone to hear, because everyone was gathered in a semi-circle around them, and literally everyone was hold their breath.

"I'll help you look for them!" Hani cried, jumping up and flinging his stuffed doll up into the air, sending it flying.

The twins came to the conclusion, seconds later, of that if they helped, their guests would help as well. It worked like a charm. The twins were turning it into a game with the girls, who were giggling and not even really helping. But then again, neither were the twins.

"I help too," Haruhi said to no one in particular. She began to walk towards the group of girls, still in a semi-circle, around Ahna, who was still looking dumb-struck on her back, and Hani who was talking about cake while he looked underneath chairs. The twins were off to the side, laughing and playing with their guests.

_**Crunch.**_

Haruhi looked down, only to find a pair of orange gasses beneath her foot. Smashed glasses.

"Uh-oh."

And let's just say things went down hill from there.

~Present~

Ahna nearly choked on her toothpaste as she remembered how she almost blew her cover, acting un-alex-ish. She's managed to cover it up at the last moment, however, witch was extremely lucky.

_Another day, another dollar, _Ahna thought sourly as she stuffed random school objects into her book bag (she found herself thinking once again, _haven't Japanese people heard of backpacks?_) _More like, another day, another heart attack. Haha, I crack myself up. _

Ahna grabbed her cell off the table, and brushed blond bangs out of her face. She wasn't used to having blond hair, not at all.

_Face down, on top of your bed, oh why, did I give it up to you? _

_Is this how I shoot myself up high, just high enough to get though?_

_Again, the false affection, we break down inside…_

_Love, save the empty…._

Ahna was scared out of her wits when 'Love Save The Empty' by Erin McCarly began playing from her cell phone. It was a nice song, but not exactly to Ahna's liking. It was a bit to slow for her, but it reminded her of her mother, and that was one thing.

She glanced down at the caller ID on her phone, her stomaching doing flip-flops and intricate knots.

**Hospital.**

Uh-oh.

Blinking tears of anticipation out of her eyes, Ahna flipped open her old fashioned phone.

"Hello…"

**I know! I'm evil! Very evil! I apologize for the short chappie, and the horrid cliffie, but an author's gotta do what and author's gotta do! **

**To ZomgKelly: I don't know if I'll actually use your character in the first part. I may only use her in the sequal, but it depends.**

**Contest 2 is over. Contest 1 is still open.**

**REVIEWS A BETTER THEN A CALL FROM A HOSPITAL!!!!!**

**Until next time,**

**Elena**


	11. Break Down

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 11

**Booyeah! CHAPTER 11!!! We're really on a roll here! I feel guilty for leaving yas with a short chappie last time. But this one is short too. LIVE WITH IT!!!**

**Okay. Waaaaay past 1,250. Heck, we're almost to 1,360. New goal. AGAIN! Now it's 1,400. WE HAVE ONE WEEK PEOPLE! WORK WITH ME!!**

**Anddddddd……**

**BIG THANK YOU TO STUPIDAMERICAANIDIOMS91 FOR THE REVIEW AND ALERTS!! THAT WAS THE FIRST ONE IN A WHILE, PEOPLE!!!**

**ON WITH THE EVENTFUL CHAPTER!!!!!**

"Hello…."

"Is this Miss Ahnabelle Grands?"

"Y-yes…" she replied, thinking, _Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg!!!!_ This was either REALLY bad, or REALLY good. One extreme or the other.

"This is Shira, your uncle's personal nurse…"

_Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono!!!_

"Mr. Grand's situation…."

_Nonononono…._

"Has taken a turn for the worst."

Ahna couldn't think. Couldn't breath. Couldn't _see_. But she still somehow managed to croak out, "How so?" even if it was barley above a whisper.

"The treatment he has been receiving, well, his body began to reject it a couple weeks ago. It made his condition worse."

Ahna couldn't think. Her brain was numb. It couldn't get worse.

"He's dying."  
It got worse.

"But! There is a way to save him."

Ahna let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"But, his funds have gone dry."

WHAAAAAT???!???!??!??!?!??!???!??!??!?!?!!!!!!?!?!!

"Because you're his only living relative, you have to come up with $30,000 before next month. I'm really sorry, I feel positively terrible…"

Ahna's mind had stopped working, completely. Her cell fell from her fingers with a sick sounding smash. Ahna didn't hear the rest of the apology. All she could do was sink to her knees, dry sobs escaping her throat. At first it was one, small and dry, but then they came faster as the reality sunk in.

$30,000.

_Who the hell is wailing like a banshee? I wish they would stop, my ears are pounding…_

…

…

_Oh. That's me._

*Haruhi's POV*

Ow. Who's screaming?

Apparently Dad was thinking the same thing when he called, "HARUHI, TURN DOWN THE TV!"

"That's not the TV, dad!" I yelled back to him. "It's coming from next door!"

Wait.

It's coming from next door!

Ahna!

*Ahna's POV*

My mind, my body, my soul, _me_, I felt like, well, pretty much, a black hole. A rip in time. A vortex in space. An empty void. My brain wasn't working. I'll admit it---

I was in a state of shock.

I mean, you would be, too!

I could hear myself wailing. Like a banshee. Horrid and loud, like the world was over.

Heck, it felt like the world was over.

And yet I found myself thinking back to _him_, to Brandon. One of my only three friends before I came to Japan. Brandon had always been a shoulder to cry on, a smile in the dark, when no one else was.

And I found myself thinking of the reason I didn't find him when my uncle fell bed-ridden, and deathly ill, leaving me with two friends.

And I thought of why I didn't go to Africa, and stay with my pen pal/best friend there.

And I thought of why I came to Japan instead.

Japan was an escape, a change of scenery.

I mentally cursed myself. If I'd gone to Brandon, I wouldn't be in this situation! I wouldn't have taken the money for airfair and food.

Then…I realized.

This was my fault! If I could have gotten him to the hospital sooner, if I'd kept him from trying so hard, his heart wouldn't have failed, and he wouldn't have need special medicines and expensive treatments…

I was vaguely aware when I sank from my knees, onto my side. I was barely aware when Haruhi threw the door open (it had been unlocked) in a state of panic.

**Okay, I had no idea what to do to end this chapter. So this is as good as this chappie is gonna get till I post the next one. I apologize for the ending being crap.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review ;)**

**~Elena**


	12. Money Problems

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 12

**Finally!! :D Okay! The official total score of hits is……1,610~! Thank you, to everyone. Okay, I know this took a really long time. I'm sorry. There was so much to do….you probably don't want any excuses, do you? Now, on to the people who need thanking. BunnyTheAssassin, thanks for the alerts, and thanks stupidamericanidioms91 for the review. And livingsorywriter, for alerts, fave AND review. And KageNoNeko for the review. And Shadowxofxdarkness for review and alerts. You guys rock! :D Okay, I now present to you, chapter 12! Enjoy it!**

*Haruhi's POV*

Okay, so I hear Ahna screaming and run inside her apartment, to find her passed out.

Would you be freaking out?

Heck, I was.

I didn't know what to do! Thinking fast, I picked her up (she isn't that heavy) and put her on her couch (we don't have one of those, our apartment is more traditional.) and covered her with a fluffy blanket (sooooo soft…..). After that, I was just kinda standing there, freaking out.

Then I realized we were late for school.

I grabbed Ahna's phone and scrolled through the speed dial list. I found Mr. Suoh's number (why would she have that?) and called it.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, it's Haruhi. I live next door to Ahna, and I found her unconscious this morning…."

"Oh dear," He said. I could hear the frown in his words. "Is she all right?"

"Yea…I don't know why she passed out."

"Thank you for calling me dear. I'll tell the teachers you're absent, both of you. Would you mind staying with her today?"

"Not at all, sir." I told him. "Can someone bring me the day's work?"

"Yes, of course. I'll have the Hitachin twins bring over work for you and Ahna."

"Sir, you do know that…"

"That she was pretending to be Alex? Why yes, I helped her arrange it." He chuckled. "She is such a sweet girl."  
Okay. That was unexpected.

"…." I couldn't think of how to respond.

"Oh, yes, I'll be right there," I faintly heard him say to someone. "Yes, I must go now. Bye, Haruhi!" Then he hung up, not giving me a chance to respond.

I closed Ahna's cell and placed it on the coffee table, then turned my gaze to Ahna's face. She looked as if she were sleeping peacefully. I smiled. She had a little smile on her face, and she looked so peaceful, even though she was dressed like Alex.

I leaned over and removed her glasses, and fake nose…extension…thing. I placed them on the coffee table next to her cell, then sat cross legged on the floor between the couch where Ahna was and the coffee table.

Ahna's small smiled turned to a frown as I watched. She turned a little and began to mumble. I couldn't understand what she was saying. She flipped again, so she was facing me once more. Her mumbling grew more audio-able. I strained my ears to hear.

"No….no…no…." She seemed to be repeating the word. Her face became a little more distressed.

"Mama…no…no…"

Was she having a nightmare? I frowned and shifted my position.

"Papa…mama…don't go…no…"

One silent tear ran down her check.

"No…no…NO! NO!" She began to scream and thrash. The tears were coming down her face faster now, collecting in little pools on the couch cushion.

"NO! NO! MAMA! PAPA! NO!!"

I jumped up, and began to shake her shoulders. She was defiantly having a nightmare. "Wake up!" I hissed. "Wake up!"

"NO!" Her voice was strangled. She began to cough and choke.

I shook her harder. She still wasn't waking! This was bad.

"MAMA! PAPA! NO!"

I ran to her kitchen, and looked around frantically for a cup, a bucket, anything! I finally spotted a plastic pitcher full of lemonade. I grabbed it, then ran back to Ahna's side. She was still thrashing, crying and screaming in strangled, muffled cries. She was choking, too.

I dumped the lemonade over her face.

Her eyes popped open with a start.

"Haruhi?" she asked quietly. She then sat up and started coughing. I pushed her back onto her back.

"Shhh," I said. "Go back to sleep. You were having a nightmare."

She nodded and did as I said, falling back without struggle. As her eyes fluttered shut, she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you," She said, and then she was asleep.

Pulling my hand away, I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a roll of paper towels. I then used them to dry Ahna's face and pillow and blanket as best as I could.

_Face down, on top of your bed, oh why, did I give it up to you? _

_Is this how I shoot myself up high, just high enough to get though? _

_Again, the false affection, again we break down inside…_

_Love, save the empty, love save empty, and save me._

_Sad boy, you stare up at the sky, when no one's looking back at you. _

_You ware, your every last disguise, you're flying then you fall through._

_Again, the false attention, again you're breaking inside._

_Love, save the empty, love save the empty, and save me._

_Love, save the empty, love save the empty…_

I jumped at the sound of the song. I turned around, dropping the sopping wet paper towels on the ground as I did so. I didn't recognize the song, nor could I understand it, seeing as it was in English. I could make out some words I knew, such as we, and I, and up…and so on. I glanced at the caller ID. I couldn't read it well. I didn't answer it, though. The ring tone started over.

I looked at Ahna. She was slowly blinking awake. Recognizing her ring tone, she mumbled, "Who is it?"

I handed her the phone, which she quickly flipped open.

"Hey Brandon," She said weakly. "No, I'm fine." She paused. "I was busy." She paused again. "Now isn't the best time," She said, still weakly. "Bye. Yea…bye." Then she hung up, and fell back again.

"Who was it?" I asked, curious.

"Brandon." She said, but didn't explain further.

I let it drop after that. She obviously didn't want to talk about him.

Moments later, her breathing evened out, and I could tell she was once again asleep. She was acting like she was sick. I put my hand on her forehead. It was warm. After checking her temperature, I discovered she had a fever.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

*Ahna's POV*

About and hour or two after talking to Brandon, I slowly opened my eyes, and rubbed the sleep out of them. What time was it? I glanced at my watch. It was almost lunch time! School! I jumped up, and was halfway across the living room when the events of earlier that day came back to me.

A phone call…fainting…Haruhi…and Brandon on the phone….

I stopped. Oh yea. Was Haruhi still here?

*Haruhi's POV*

I was soooo bored, and I'm not exaggerating. This absent day was going to put a biiiiiig dent into my grade, and I was going to be behind on my work as well.

I sighed. Ahna had just fallen asleep again, so I went home and changed out of my uniform and into some comfy blue jeans and a pink and sky blue t-shirt.

Back at Ahna's house (apartment) I was bored again. I checked over some homework and did some extra credit, which took me around an hour an a half to do.

I sat back against the couch, my face near where Ahna's feet were. I sighed. It was then my stomach decided to let out a loud grumble.

Apparently it was time for lunch.

I went back to my house and grabbed some ingredients, then came back to Ahna's. I set about in her modern kitchen, making the soup and sushi.

Only about five minutes (coughsecondscough) I heard footsteps from the other room. Ahna was awake. Again. Finally. She wasn't that sick so, why was she acting like she was, half asleep all the time?  
I sighed, and turned towards the kitchen door, wiping my hands on the yellow apron. I placed a pink hair clip in my hair as I waited, leaning on the counter for Ahna to come in.

I don't know why I knew she'd come in; it was just a feeling, a sense.

I was right. Ahna came barreling in two moments later.

She gawked at me, at the apron, and the hair clip, then the stove, and the half made sushi, then back at me. The she closed her mouth, shrugged, and stated, "I suspected." Then was totally cool about it.

"You know, I don't care whether you view me as a male or female," I told her as she sat down at the table.

She then looked at me, her eyes calculating. Then she nodded, once, and asked, "What happened?"

I blew out a big sigh.

"Long story short. Heard you scream, called the Chairman, and then started to cook lunch." I rolled my eyes a little.

"Okay."

Silence.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I….did I say anything while I was asleep?" Ahna bit her lip in nervousness, and pulled her bangs out of her large silver eyes.

I nodded. Her face drained of color.

"What…what exactly did I say?" Her voice cracked.

"Well," I tapped my chin. "Basically, 'no'. But you also said, 'mama' and 'papa' a little bit. Why? What was your dream about?"

She bit her lip again, and looked away. "Nothing," she said quickly. "What am I going to do? I need to come up with…well, a lot of money, in a short time. I think I have about seven days. How am I going to get so much money?" She said softly.

"Well….pretty much everyone at Ouran is rich. You could ask the Chairman. I saw you had his number on your phone." My eyes asked my question for me.

"We're good friends…kinda," She explained.

"How much money do you need, anyway?" I asked, not fully accepting her answer.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "$30,000." She said. "That's four zeros."

"So…"

"I've got about $1,000 in savings, but I'll still have $29,000 to pay. I don't know what to do…"

I closed my eyes, an inkling of a plan forming in my mind….

But would it work?

**Ooooo! What's Haruhi planning? WILL it work? Will it fail? Let us hope that I update sooner then last time so that you may find out!**

**-'Lena**


	13. Idea

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 13

**Hi!! I feel real bad about not updating any sooner. But its here now, and that's what counts, right? I'll thank people accordingly and the bottom.**

**Oh yesh…LEMONADE!!! :D Shadowxofxdarkness guessed lemonade last chap. Nope! But I made Ahna mutter about lemonade in…a tribute….to your guess XD**

**I noticed how so many people are commenting on my cliffies…are they really that bad? *sniffle* **

**Anyway, ENJOY!!!**

*Haruhi POV*

Yes….this would work.

My eyes still closed, I tried to imagine what would happen…

Yes, it would work

I peaked one eye open, then the other. Ahna was looking very distraught.

"Lemonade…lemonade…no! Too slow! Argh!" She was muttering under her breath, fidgeting with her fingers.

I chuckled and Ahna looked up.

"Go get your wig," I told her. She did so without questions. I gave her a look that said, "put it on" and she did so.

"Now what?" She sniffled.

"Paintbrush," I said simply.

Her sliver eyes widened, and for a fleeting second I could see a small flicker of hope there. But it was diminished quickly.

"My paintings could never sell enough for that," She said sadly, taking off the wig and put putting it to her heart. "Besides," She continued. "I've never sold anything before."

"You don't have to."

"Huh?"

"School auction. You're officially and Ouran Honer student; so, you're eligible to put something up for bidding," I explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How long do I have?"

"Two weeks."

"….yes," her voice was barely a whisper. "Yes. Two weeks….I have stuff to do…"

And with that, the beggining of a long two started.

**OH EM GEE I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!!! I'M REAL REAL REAL SORRY!! BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE SO BAD!!!**

**Okay! Now I need to properly thank everyone!**

**Satakeuchiha and Phatom Theif Dark Mousy faved—thank you!**

**Zomgkelly, Starlightwish17, livingstorywriter101, kagenoneko and shadowxofxdarkness all reviewed! THANKS!!**

**IF I FORGOT ANYONE, TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM AND YOU SHALL BE THANKED ASAP.**

**I know the chaps are just getting shorter and shorter….but I'm promising a longer one next time!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
~Elena-Bear (some people call me that XD)**


	14. Weeks Gone By

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 14

**Yes! We're getting somewhere! And we're nearing the close! So…if you want a sequel…vote on my page! NOW!!! *roars* **

**CHAPTER TIME!!!!**

*Ahna's POV*

Haruhi. Is. A. Genius!

I think.

I mean, joining the auction was her idea in the first place, right? And (almost) all the kids there are snobby-rich-asses. Which means I can sell, like, seven paintings, for like, a lot of money each and pay my Uncle's bill.

This is what I was thinking as I applied a dot of red to a field. My heart was going twenty mph, although I forced my hands to move slowly and flow with the painting.

Haruhi was working to mix my paints, which always took a long time when I did it myself, so it was, of course, a great pleasure to have a companion for help.

The Hittachin twins, who'd come over and given us our homework, had stayed as well. I'm not actually sure why; they were helping Haruhi with the paint, and making a mess. I'd had to yell at them twice (well, maybe it was three times…) to get them to stop messing each other's hair with the purple. That stuff was expensive.

Currently the time was twelve. At night. Midnight. And it was still hectic.

I paused, stepping back to survey my painting, ignoring the yells and laughter from the kitchen.

I glanced over to the couch. It was covered with one of those plastic slip things, and resting on it were the other paintings' I'd accomplished since the after noon. The one I'd just finished made six.

At this rate, I'd have over fifty before the bidding came….but better safe then sorry, eh?  
*Hikaru POV*

I really don't know how she does it. When Kaoru and I arrived with Haruhi and Ahna's homework we'd fount a mess of paint…and other means of artistic stuff.

Oh, Kaoru and I already know about Ahna's secret identity. But we won't tell anyone. It's actually quite fun to just sit back and observe sometimes.

We also have a little plan to get a certain someone and another together….*cue the evil chuckle*

But enough of that. We decided to stay and paint. We got no explanation on why Ahna/Alex wasn't at school or why she was painting like crazy. What the hay though, right? It's fun enough to chase Kaoru around trying to get the purple paint in his hair…

*Kyoya POV*

_Ding!_

I rolled over in my bed and ignored the high-pitched sound.

_Ding!_

I groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

_Ding! Ding! Dingdingdingdingdingdingding!_

I finally sat up and grabbed my laptop from my beside table and flipped it open irritably.

_Ding! _The computer said expectantly. I opened my e-mail/IM window at the bottom of the screen.

_You have 5 new e-mail and 6 IM messages. _The screen told me. Who was e-mailing and IMing me at this hour?

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **KYOYAAAA!!!!

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **Are you there?????????

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **WAKE UP!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!!!

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **Kyoya, if you don't wake up and talk to me right now, I swear, I WILL strangle you in your sleep. I know where you live.

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **ANSWER ME!!!

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **I'm waiting.

Who on earth was GoogleChatSpazzy? And how did they know me? I'm guessing it was Ahna, and the screen name was no clue, either.

**Grands. ------ Subject: Money 12:09 pm**

**Grands. ------- Subject: Money, AKA skl auction 12:12 pm**

**Grands. ------- Subject: SCHOOL AUCTION 12: 17 pm**

**Grands. ------- Subject: Answer your IM!! 12:23 pm**

**Grands. -------- Subject: READ ME!! IMPORTANT!!! 12:37 pm**

I groaned. So Ahna was the one IMing and E-mailing me. Quickly, I typed into the IM bar:

**ShadowKing: ***is irritated* WHAT?

I sighed at the name the twins had insisted on my IM being. Personally, I would have chosen something professional sounding, like….I dunno. But something professional.

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **OMG UR ALIVE

**ShadowKing: **Yes.

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **I NEED TO TALK TO YOU

**ShadowKing: **What?

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **OK this is gunna take a min 2 type so hng on….

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **OK, here it is:

I couldn't help but let my eyes widen when I read what she'd said.

**ShadowKing: **I'm on it

**GoogleChatSpazzy: **OMG KYOYA! I LURV YOU!!! UR THE BEST!!!!!!

_**GoogleChatSpazzy**__ has changed her status from__** Available**__ to __**Painting, Don't bother me!!!!**_

Why did the words 'love' and 'you' make my face heat up…?

Well, I didn't have time to contemplate it as my fingers flew across the keyboard, making the necessary changes and arrangements for what was needed….

*Ahna's POV*

It was official. Kyoya was the best!

….Kinda.

Anyway, he'd agreed to help me even though I'd woken him up at midnight. He really is a nice guy once you get past that dark and shadowy exterior.

The Hittachins had gone home about ten minutes ago, taking Haruhi with them. Actually, Haruhi left several minutes after them and went home. Yea…

I was getting tired so I decided to crash. I let out a huge yawn after taking a sip of milk from the cup behind me on the coffee table and, them ambled towards my small bedroom.

*time skip!*

I tried to smile at the girls I was 'entertaining'. Truthfully, I wasn't doing that well. My mind was elsewhere the entire time and I was barely able to answer the girls' questions with dignity.

"So, Alex-san! What are you going to do tonight?"

That was it. My smile cracked and I faltered.

"I don't feel to well," I declared suddenly, standing up. "I'm going home." Then, before any objections could be made, I left, running all-out to get home as quickly as I could.

I fell onto the couch after ten straight minutes of running. I was panting hard and my legs felt like jell-o. I slept on the couch that night.

A pattern similar to this continued throughout the entire two weeks I had before the action. Finally, it was Thursday…and the action was tomorrow. Now it was after school, and I was sitting with the host club. Club activities had been short—only for an hour. And thankfully, I'd survived.

"I wonder how Ahna-chan is doing?" Hani asked, his eyes wide.

The rest of the hosts contributed to this new conversation. It was then I realized I'd been Alex long enough and everyone was most likely wondering where Ahna had disappeared to.

"Guys," I said. "I have an announcement!"

I felt a bit nervous when all their eyes turned to me. What was I doing??? Oh yea. I cleared my throat, then began:

"As you know…I'm from America. Remember when I came? I said I'd only be here a month. But I kinda have to go home now….back to America." Hani looked like he was going to say something to object, but I continued. "I know it's only been…what, two, three weeks? But I have to go. So…yea. See yah again…whenever."

I wished I could just disappear. I didn't like the situation. I could be painting for my Uncle's life right now! (When you really think about it, it sounds kinda weird, huh?)

After some 'tear-full' goodbyes, I escaped home.

I had a lot of preparing to do for tomorrow.

**I bet this chap SUCKS. But…you all know the story about my computer crashing, right? Well, dad managed to save….**

**Half of this chap. So I had to re-write the ending and I kinda lost my inspiration for it. I was gunna have an evil cliffie but decided against it when re-writing it. **

**Well, I hope you don't mind how crappy this is.**

**Also, I've kinda stopped thanking people by names in this story. But there's only like 5 more chaps so yea, I hope you aren't TOO disappointed. Right. Now, thanks to everyone and….**

**VOTE FOR THE SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL ON MY PAGE!!!  
~Elena**


	15. The Bidding

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 15

**Right. I left for so long. I just couldn't write! Couldn't! Ahhh! But I'm not going to abandon this story. No way. It holds good memories.**

**Have any of you heard The Future Freaks Me Out by Motion City Soundtrack? That song TOTTALY reminds me of OHSHC so when ever I need an inspiration to write OHSCH, I listen to it.**

**Right. Need more votes for the sequel. Please. I mean, I need to know weather or not to go with one ending or the other, depending on weather or not you want the sequel. Squeal is winning, by the way.**

**I'll stop talking and cut the chase now.**

Ahna sat in the living room of her apartment, her legs bouncing up and down in excitement. Well, it was more nerves than excitement.

Her large silver eyes slid across the wall to the clock. Seeing the time was twenty to seven, she shot up and grabbed her purse. It was close enough to the bidding time, she decided, and she'd had enough waiting around. The night seemed to have lasted days.

Ahna neared the school, walking at a brisk near-sprint. Her ponytail was bouncing impatiently at the nape of her neck. It was then that she remembered the bidding was—well—a silent one.

How was she going to survive….?

Sweat dripped down her chin and neck, making her shift uncomfortably and speed up. She rounded the corner at saw the school. Her mouth dropped open once she did.

Cars of every kind imaginable were roaming around. Limos, olds-mobiles, Toyotas—you name it, they were there in the most vibrant and flashy colors you could think of. More spectacular than the cars themselves were the people that owned and drove them. Every where Ahna looked, black-and-white suited chuffers opened limo doors and women in ballroom gowns stepped out elegantly. Ahna picked out a few faces whom she was able to recognize—Aina, who constantly visited Alex—Gorou, who had offered to share some of his lunch with Ahna one day—and not to mention teachers of every size and shape, adorned diamonds and pearls.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, then pushed her way through Ouran's gates onto the school grounds. She was once again shocked into a stand still—but this time it was by the colorful stands and millions more of people adorned in jewels milling around.

"What are you standing there like a fish for?" a voice from behind caused Ahna to shriek and jump, then turn on her heel to see who'd spoken, even though the voice had been a dead give away in the first place.

"Where's your clipboard?" was the first thing that came out of Ahna's mouth, even before her brain registered the question.

Kyoya raised an elegant brow. "What a nice hello," he observed.

Ahna turned a delicate shade of pink. "Ehehe, sorry. I'm just nervous."

"As I can see," he replied, pointing to a stand and table off the right. "Don't you think you should go over with the rest of the sellers? You know I had to bend some rules for you even to get your pieces in the auction…" his glasses flashed in the sunlight, and his timid smile quickly turned into a tight-lipped smirk.

_Yeesh, _thought Ahna as she hurried towards the stand. _He sure can be intimidating when he wants to be…_

The boy sitting at the stand, whom Ahna immediately recognized as the treasurer of the student council, glanced at Ahna briefly before handing her a slip of paper to fill out and instructing her to give it back to him when she was done. After doing so, she asked the boy, who mentioned his name was Itsuki, how the bidding would work.

"Well, it takes place in the second ballroom," He told her absently. "And all the things for sale will be displayed on tables or on the wall, depending on the item. There'll be a paper where people can bid and a person at each section (each seller has their own section) to help them think about what they'd like to buy. Also, you have to be in your section because a lot of the time, people who're a bit more picky will want to talk to the seller—not that we would sell any thing but the finest, of course—and it always helps if you're right there. It's just like every year. I think the official bidding starts in six or seven minutes."

"…..eheh, right. M'kay, so I'll be going now…." Ahna started away, but once she'd gone several steps, she remembered to call back 'thanks', just being polite. Itsuki nodded to her in response before handing a brown-eyed girl a form as well.

Following the stream of people going to the bidding room, Ahna found herself amidst what seemed to be hundreds upon thousands of people ambling around (not that there were actually that many, of course). She spotted her paintings immediately—the bright hues and large canvases were hard to miss. There were being displayed in almost all the ways Ahna could think of—several were hung on the wall behind a long table on which more paintings were propped up on stands—and yet more paintings on stands on the floor in front of the table. All of Ahna's twenty-four masterpieces were being displayed in perfect light. There was a clipboard with bidding papers for each painting—with the title of the work, and Ahna's full name on each—was set next to the piece to which it corresponded. A sign at one end of the table read "Ahnabelle Grands" in bold black writing. Next to that was a recent photograph of Ahna herself. The display literally took her breath away.

"Ahna-chan! Ahna-chan! I didn't know you were gunna sell any work!"

The childish voice sent Ahna, once again, spinning. _Must be nerves, _she decided as she gazed down on the pink boy (for pink was the only word that could describe him at the moment). Hani was clutching his stuffed rabbit to his chest in a comical fashion and Ahna could practically see the anime sparkles floating around his head. But, of course, they weren't really there. Just imagination.

"Your stuff's really good. I bet you'll make a ton of money!" Cute large eyes. "And you were gone for a really long time! I thought you might'a died! Cuz' you didn't call or _anything _and you make Tamaki worry so much!! You made us all worry. You shouldn't do stuff like that, Ahna-chan! Are you better now though? You had a cold, right? Or was it a fever? I heard the fevers—!"

Ahna laughed, interrupting the small boy. "No worries, Hani, it's all good." She beamed at him. "Would you like to look at some of my—!"

Ahna, too, was cut off, but this time it was by the speaker system, announcing that the bidding had started.

"Ahna-chan! I wanna see some of your stuff, and maybe buy something!" He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Can I? Please?"

Of course the answer was yes. Ahna let Hani loose on her artwork and went to stand by the picture of herself. Her section was attracting a lot more attention then she'd expected. Hani ended up buying a portrait of and old home in a meadow.

Twent-three more paintings.

A woman in a strict-looking black skirt bought a kitten snoozing in a basket underneath a blanket on a full moon.

Twenty-two.

Twenty-one.

Twenty.

Kyoya stopped by and decided to take a canvas on which Ahna had painted an enlarged rose.

Nineteen.

Eighteen.

Seventeen.

The twins took doppelganger photos done in warm and cool colors of a simple house.

Sixteen.

Fifteen.

Fourteen.

Thirteen.

Twelve.

Eleven.

Ten.

A photo of a man in traditional Japanese dress.

A stretching dog.

The field of wild flowers.

Six.

A blond man holding hands with a black-haired woman.

A herd of cattle mountain-side.

The Grand Canyon.

Skyscrapers.

One last painting remained.

It was sold quickly to a man in a gray pin-stripe suit, requesting it for his boss's office room.

Deciding she had no reason to stick around when all of her work was gone, Ahna headed home.

She was not surprised to see Haruhi on her living room couch, a lunch made and steaming hot, patiently awaiting her return.

"How much?" she inquired immediately.

Ahna thumbed the money, counting. She grabbed her calculator form her purse and converted it to American dollars. Her face fell.

"What?"

"….T-the total s…sum is…" she gulped. "$28,973…" Tears filled her eyes. "It's not enough…."

**Ooooo! I'm so evil, am I not? I will try to update a lot sooner than I did before. I have no excuse this time. But I typed that up in just two days! TWO DAYS! But it's friggin short. At least I think it was a good chap.**

**Anyway! Fluff garunteeted for next time.**

**Hope it was worth the wait, and THANK YOU EVERYONE,**

**Lena-chan**


	16. Nightmare Land

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 16

**Once again, please look at the poll! Thanks to mute thoughts, who inspired me to finally start writing this chappie, and of course, every other single reader. This chapter's a couple days later then I woulda like, but hey, it's out ^^; sorry it took so long! **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OR ELSE!!!!**

She sat there, in despair, with her head in her hands. After a shocked moment of silence, Haruhi had dug into her wallet and produced a couple bills—worth about twenty American dollars. She gave them to Ahna with an apology for not having more to give her.

And that brings us back to the present. So Ahna sat there, on her couch, her head in her hands, and depressed thoughts running rampage through her mind. The room was dark and silent, and notions of loosing her last family member coursed through her head. Her heart stung bitterly and tears pricked angrily at the corners of her eyes.

Fed up with acting, pretending, and faking, she let the tears fall. She was in an apartment living room, in Japan, while her Uncle lay on his deathbed across the sea. She could not find reason to keep up the act that had held strong for the past months, in America, the act that had held strain after coming to Japan.

Tears fell in silent streaks down Ahna's cheeks, and her breath hitched. She had to ask herself, _why, __**why, **_had she come? Why? And knowing the answer was a stupid one, she threw herself sideways and began sobbing into the couch cushions. It felt like an eternity later, but she finally fell into a troubled sleep…

*Tamaki's POV*

Something was wrong. Something was off. Basically, something was not right.

But what?

I paced the length of my bedroom as I thought. Random thoughts flitted through my mind but nothing stuck, nothing worth thinking about. The action had gone pretty well, so on, so forth…

Ahna!

My thoughts feel to the girl and something wicked wrenched on my heart.

Something was wrong. Could it be, Ahna?

I grabbed my jacket and practically flew out the door. I was three streets away when a thought struck me.

Where was she staying?  
*Ahna POV*

Dark. Dark. Dark. Dark.

A sudden light.

Dark. Dark.

No, the light was growing. Not dark. Bright. Too bright. Hurt.

Pain. Bright pain. Screams.

I vaguely realized I was dreaming…no, wait, it was a nightmare. I wanted to wake up.

Suddenly I was on a road. No, not on the road, in a car. I was in a car. We were driving along at a fast speed. Then we stopped. Got out. I was on the side of the road. Yes, I was on the sidewalk. My parents were there laughing.

Dimly I am glad to see them…I haven't seen them in so long. And even when I know the next part is horrid, part if me wants to stay and watch them. Just observe my parents and be with them and interact with them like they're real still, just one last time. Just one last time. And although a small part of me wants to stay the rest of me screams at me to wake up. Even though the smaller part is tiny and all it is doing is whispering, while the rest, the huge part, is screaming, all I can hear is the little piece that tells me to stay….

A small storefront was in front of us. The car we had been in sped away. A taxi. I knew by heart what would happen next. We would start laughing, because dad had told us a joke. We started to head inside. The reason for being out had long since faded from my waking mind but in dream la—no, nightmare land, the reason was clear. I had forgotten my teddy bear charm at the diner we'd eaten dinner at. It was a cheap, plastic charm, but I'd thrown a fit.

And then…this was the worst part. They moved towards the door. I spotted a penny and they simultaneously moved towards it, to look or get it. Then…Dad's face froze and he fell forward. Red was everywhere. Me and mom screamed—other people, too. Something small shattered the window of the diner and mom screamed louder. Screams from inside mingled with hers. Then she fell too. And I was alone. Another two bullets shattered the glass, side by side.

Later I learned that the three bullets that had gone inside had severely injured two people (One had died later in the hospital,) and one had skimmed a waiter's leg. All had made it alive to the hospital, but my parents were cold when the ambulance arrived…

It had happened within four seconds. Within four seconds I had became an orphan.

I awoke sobbing.

*Tamaki POV*

Umm, was this really where she lived? _This is where Haruhi lives,_ I remembered. _So Ahna rented an apartment here too, huh…_

Unease twisted my stomach.

I'd called my dad and he'd surprisingly known where Ahna was. Part of me wondered how and why he knew but the other part of me didn't care in the least.

I knocked on the door. No answer. Knocked louder. Still no answer. I tried the doorknob. To my immense surprise, it swung open easily, gliding smoothly without as much as a squeak or creak.

"Hello?" I called tentatively. "Ahna? Hello?" I removed my shoes and left them by the door, which I closed behind me. There was still a real uneasy feeling in my stomach, but it was stronger now then it had been before.

I heard a sudden noise off to my left. My head jerked sideways, in the direction of the noise. I carefully entered the living room. It was dark, with shadows cloaking everything. It took my eyes a moment to adjust from the dim lighting of the hallway. For a moment I thought no one was there and the sound had been my imagination. I was about to leave once more, when a movement caught my eye, and I froze. I held my breath—I still don't even know why—and stood more still then a block of wood.

A voice—no, a sob. A sob? The sound was so faint I had to strain to hear it. _Ahna….? Ahna!_ It had to be her, on the couch…

It was defiantly a sob.

I threw myself onto my knees beside the couch. I reached up carefully tp touch the side of Ahna's face, keeping my hand still, hovering in the air a moment. I looked at her in the moment. Her face, it was dark, covered with shadows, and streaked with tears. Her hair was a mess and so were her clothes. Her hands were near her heart; one was twisting the fabric of the shirt where it lay over her heart; they other one was clenched into a fist, with her arm hugging her upper torso. Her legs were curled into her stomach as if she wanted to become as small a possible. My finger gently touched the smooth skin on the side of her face.

Her eyes flew open and I flew back.

"Tamaki," she sobbed, throwing her arms around my neck, and knocking me backwards.

I patted her back awkwardly. Why did I always loose my prince-ly-ness around her?

Ahna sobbed until the shoulder of my shirt was soaked and I had terrible cramps in my legs from sitting for so long.

"Shhh," I repeated over and over. "Shhhh, shh…" and when she finally stopped sobbing, I asked her what was wrong.

Her answer came out in garbled words. I only caught a few of the words, and had to ask her to slow down.

She took a deep breath, shaking. "Bad dream," she muttered at last. She told me about her uncle being in the hospital. "Not enough money for Uncle's operation."  
I gasped. "That's horrid!" I exclaimed. "How much money do you even need?"

"$1,027."

I scoffed. "That's not that much. I'll give it to you."

She looked up, eyes wide and shiny with tears. My heart skipped a beat. "Would you really do that?" she asked, her hands twisting the fabric of my shirt.

I had to smile. "And what reason would I have for _not_?"

This time a huge grin split her face and she began sobbing again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tamaki, thank you! I love you, thank you, thank you…"

Um….wait, what? I froze my face heating up.

"Oh, it's nothing," I told her, burring my face in the curve of her neck. Her arms were still wrapped around me, and I didn't even notice the cramp in my legs anymore.

It was way more then worth it.

*No one's POV*

-At the Hatachiin Mansion-

"Hey, Karou?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Should we still carry out the plan?"

"The one with Tamaki and Ahna?"

"Yea."

"Nah."

"Yea…."

**And there you have it! It ended kinda weakly, but I had to put that in the chapter. Yosh, we're so close to being done! Yipee! Two-to-three-or-even-one more chapter(S) to go. Vote on the poll on my profile for the sequel, or no sequel!**

**Thanks so much to everyone. **

**~Elena**


	17. Ending the Show

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 17

**OMG! LAST CHAPTER (WELL, DON'T FORGET THE EPILOG WHICH IS COMING)**

**POLL CLOSED**

*Ahna's POV*

School. School. Oh, jeez. School. Why? WHY?

School.

I trudged along, towards the gigantic gates that led to the school gates.

It had been….eventful…over the past few…days? Weeks? Had it been a month?

I didn't know anymore.

But it was my last day at Ouran.

Part of me wanted to run back home—the bank had transferred the money to the hospital in New York, and Uncle was going to be okay—part of me wanted to get onto the next flight to America, throw myself into my Uncle's arm, and sob _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I ever left _and hear him say _Ahna Ahna it's okay I'll be okay now It's all right now _but then….The other part of me wanted to stay here, attending Ouran, finding out more about Haruhi, pondering my budding romance with Tamaki (or maybe I'm just daydreaming here…?) think about Kyoya (what's up his butt, anyways?) and breaking it off with Brandon. Well, it had never really been _on_ with Brandon in the first place. Huh.

Well, that's not the point here.

I stepped into the classroom. It was practically deserted in there. My eyebrows knitted together and something twisted uncomfortably in my stomach. Was I super late? Super early? Was there even any school today?

I took a deep breath and looked at the clock.

Oh. Class didn't start for an hour.

Oh. I let my breath out slowly.

I sighed and slid down in my seat. My eyes lifted slowly towards the board at the front of the room as I wondered what to do.

An idea struck me, and suddenly I had something to occupy my time.

I stood, grabbed the tools necessary for this plan of mine, and left the classroom wondering where I would be able to get the essential object for this plan.

I had to work fast. I only had an hour.

But it was forty-five minutes more then I needed.

***

Lunch!

Yes!

I took a huge bite out of my sandwich and hummed in pleasure. Oh, thy wondrous sandwich of ham and cheese, did I miss thou…

— Which is exactly why I was not—let me repeat.—NOT—happy when I was scared out of my wits and dropped my sandwich.

I turned angerly onto the two redheads behind me. "You're paying for that!" I shriked. "And stop touching me!"

They quickly removed their hands from my shoulders. I relaxed, until I noticed the identical Cheshire grins that decorated their faces.

"Oh-no—" I said, scooting my chair away from and raising my hands in defense. "Ho-no, you don't!"

"Don't what?" they questions, voices melting into one.

"Don't—don't—don't—I don't know! Don't do whatever it was you were going to do!"

They leaned forward, attacking me with tickles. I couldn't help but giggle and try to squirm away.

"You mean this?" the one on the left asked.

"Or did you mean—" the one on the right hoisted me up by my armpits, and together they began to cart me away.

"—this?" The first one finished.

"Oh, COME ON!" I yelled trying to get free. By the time we were in the hallway, I knew it was pointless to struggle any further. I let out a frustrated sigh, and awkwardly cuffed both boys over their heads.

"You owe me three sandwiches now," I grumbled.

The rhythmic back-and-forth-and-back-again motion was making me sleepy—my eyes were closing—until I was dumped unceremoniously on the floor, just inside the doors of the third music room.

"FOUR sandwiches!" I yelped.

They just smirked wider.

I glared. "You know what, make that five!"

They hauled me onto a couch (actually, I'm exaggerating a bit—they were actually being quite gentle.) and their smirks disappeared, in favor of more serious expressions to take their places.

"Are you really leaving?" one said sadly. (I think it was Kaoru.)

I nodded.

"Please don't leave," the other said. (Hikaru, I'm sure.)

"I have to go home," I told them. I looked at them through narrowed eyes. "Why'd you have to bring me all the way over here just to ask that, anyways?"

"Well…." Hikaru said. He leaned forward. "Boss will be…." He seemed to be thinking of a word.

"Upset?" I volunteered.

Kaoru nodded. "He'll be…I dunno, heartbroken or something. He really likes you."

The twins shared a look.

"So if you really don't have to leave so suddenly…" Hikaru glanced down at me.

"Then don't," said Kaoru.

I shook my head. "Look, guys," I sighed. "I'm sorry but…I have to go. My uncle, you know," I gave them a look, pleading with my eyes for them to understand.

They sighed simultaneously.

"Not even one more day?" Asked Hikaru.

"My flight leaves early tomorrow morning," I told them. "I really can't reschedule it."

"But King will—" they both started, but the door flew open. The rest of the host club was there—minus Hani and Mori (Later I learned that they were attending some sort of meeting for their grade level.)

Er, well, actually, it was only Tamaki and Haruhi directly in the doorway. Kyoya was several paces behind.

"AHNA!" Cried Tamaki. "HOW COULD YOU?" And suddenly he was in front of me. He thrust his pointer finger in my face and I drew back, shock written all over my face and posture.

"—get like this," Hikaru finished under his breath.

"How—how could—I—wait, what?"

"Leave so suddenly!" Tamaki cried.

"Oh—well, didn't I tell you, like, three days ago?"

"Three—" Tamaki blinked.

The twin's brows furrowed. "—days ago?" they finished.

I nodded.

The twin's and Tamaki's mouths all formed perfect O's.

*No one's POV*

"It's true," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. Light ran across their lens's surfaces. "Tamaki, I believe that you had something else on your mind at the time, and possibly did not take in the information. Or perhaps you just did not want to believe it?" _I know I didn't, _he though. He shook his head almost immediately to dispel it. Part of Kyoya did not want Ahna to leave, but a bigger part of him knew it was unavoidable.

"…yeah," Ahna agreed slowly. "And, I mean, I need to get back—besides that, even IF I'd wanted to stay longer, I wouldn't…have…been…able…to change…my ticket….AGH! NO! THAT CAME OUT WRONG! PRETEND NOTHING WAS EVER SAID!" She clapped her hands over her mouth.

Silence.

_Cute… _

"Um...." Ahna said awkwardly. "I have something for you all, anyway—but Hani and Mori have to be here too fo—"

"Who needs to be here?"

Everyone turned to the doorway.

"What'd we miss?" Hani continued, a frown forming on his face.

Ahna broke the silence by clapping her hands together with a determined look on her face. "Right!" She exclaimed. "Now that everyone is here, I have a present for all of you! It's over here, come on." She stood and strode briskly towards the back of the room. Throwing open one of the doors that lead into a small closet, (alright, not a small closet…a bedroom sized room that was used as a closet.) she called over her shoulder for the others to come in too. By the time they were all squished in the back, Hani had spotted the surprise.

"Is that it, Ahna-chan?" he asked excitedly. Ahna nodded. "What's under it?"

And Ahna grinned. It was an evil, I-know-something-that-you-don't-and-I'm-not-telling, kind of smile. But it was only on her face for a millisecond, because it was soon replaced by an I-know-something-that-you-don't-and-you'll-soon-find-out-what-it-is kind of grin.

"This, Hani," she said with flourish, grabbing the huge white sheet that covered the rectangular structure. "Is my good-bye present to the host club for--one; not finding out about me being Alex, two; for helping with the auction, and three; for being awesome."

She paused to let this new info sink in. Actually, all had known about these three objects, meaning the first one, except for Tamaki. He was the only one actually having information 'sink in'.

And then Ahna drew back the cloth to reveal the present.

I collective 'oooooh' was heard from the hosts….well, excluding Kyoya. His eyes simply widened in amazement, but he did not stoop to make such a noise. Mori was much the same—actually, it was doubted that he would have made a noise anyway.

"Well…?" Ahna asked anxiously.

It was a blackboard on wheels. Done in a plethora of different colored chalks, was the name "Ouran High's Host Club" written in English, with the Japanese translation above it in smaller letters. There were small drawings all around the border—there was each host, two cats, a crown, roses, a pair of glasses and sparkles, just to name a few.

"Wow," Haruhi blinked.

"It's very nice, Ahna," Kyoya said approvingly.

Hani cried out in amazement and Mori nodded. The twins actually drew Ahna into a tight hug, exclaiming that they loved their caricatures and that they looked just like them. It took several minutes for Haruhi to get them off of Ahna, and by this time, Tamaki had still not said a thing.

Judging by his flaming red face, it was extremely easy for the rest of the host club to tell what he was thinking.

Seeing this, Ahna laughed, and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay Tamaki," she cooed. The effect was ruined by her constant laughter breaking through. "You didn't know,"

Tamaki offered her a shaky smile. "It's great Ahna," he said at last. Although there was much more then those three words spinning through his mine, only those made it through.

"Good," Ahna beamed. But suddenly her glowing smile morphed into a furious glare, and spun around to aim it at the twins. "You two," she growled. "Will go and get me five ham and cheese sandwiches with Gemet mustard and ONLY smoked ham—not any other kind—_smoked._ You got that?"

**The End**

…**Or is it?**

**Epilog to come!**

**Sequel: The Host Club and New York**

**PS--I'll let you figure it out who was thinking 'Cute...' back there XD**

**WOW! Is it really done? The vote for the continuation is 10 for yes and 2 for no. The poll is CLOSED. Read a bit about the sequel on my profile. **

**Epilog will be up soon. :-)**

**~Elena **


	18. Epilog

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 18

**EPILOG **

Ahna let out a huge yawn, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back. She opened her hands and stretched her fingers towards the ceiling. Then, blinking her sleepy eyes, she began to make her way through the crowded New York airport.

Her head whipped around.

She could have sworn that someone was watching her. But in such a bust, bustling airport, it was impossible to tell. She let out a slow sigh, convincing herself that she had simply imagined it.

She turned and began to make her way once more towards the baggage claim.

She stood, waiting to claim her bag, now. Again, she got the feeling of being watched. Trying to be descreet, she began to slide her eyes back and forth. Slowly she rotated in a full circle. No one jumped out at her as suspicious and the feeling disappeared. She frowned. There was no way she had imagined it that time.

She spotted her bag coming around on the conveyer belt, and as she stooped to get it she could have sworn she felt eyes on her again. Straigtning up quickly, she thought, _maybe I shouldn't have worn such short shorts…_

She made her way through the crowd and reached the curb out side. She started to hail a taxi when something—someone grabbed her arm.

Ahna shrieked and spun, lashing out with her fist. Her clenched hand stopped just inches from the person's face.  
Both blinked.

"Ahna!" the person exclaimed then, bringing her into a bone-crushing hug.

Ahna gasped for air, and managed to yelp, "Dina—!!" before getting cut off once more.

Dina's curls bounced as she bobbed up and down, holding Ahna by the shoulders. "Ahna, did you not hear my calling you? I was yelling myself horse for twenty minutes! But can you believe it? What a coincidence, that my family's moving back, and that just happens to be today, and you're here to! I heard you were in Japan. What's it like there? And why did you never answer you phone? I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks to tell you that we're moving back! Dad doesn't like it in Africa. He says that—"

"DINA!"

The black girl drew in a long breath before letting it out in a big sigh. "Sorry," she laughed. "I got a little over excited there."

"I could tell," Ahna laughed, feeling immensely relieved. It had only been Dina who's eyes she'd felt in the airport. "But you'll never believe what happened to me in Japan…"

**OMG IT'S OVER!**

**Look out for the sequel, The Host Club and New York, which's prolog will be posted soon. **

**But can you believe it? This was published 6-30-09 (which would have been June 30), and now it is 4-9-10 (April 9). Just HOW long has it been? NEARLY 11 MONTHS!!! (I think) AMAZINGLY long! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who stuck with me this whole long time. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and all the faves and alerts. **

**~Elena Forest**


End file.
